To Reawaken Chaos unto the Planet
by Sky's Penname
Summary: Straight after Sonic Heroes. Metal Sonic has one goal. Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. With Chaos, Shadow, and a certain someone else, he just might reach it.
1. The Destruction Begins

Sky: Yeah! Another new story, but this one will be going on for more than one chapter. My last new long story, until I finish one of the other two, I just like to be working on at least three. Sonic and all the others belong to Sega.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Reawaken Chaos unto the Planet**

I lost… I can't believe I lost… All of that power…

"Next time you want a challenge, you know where to find me." Sonic taunted over my battered body, which had reverted back to its old form from when Robotnik had created me.

As my systems began to shut down, I saw that disgusting copy running off with his friends… He was a fool to have kept me alive…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something strange happened after my systems had shut down… Something that has never came to a soulless robot before… I had a dream.

There, was that blue water creature, standing before me. Nothing was behind him but pitch black darkness. After a few silent moments, the Master Emerald appeared before the creature, gleaming with a mysterious beauty. What did this mean? I infused myself with this Chaos creature, was this coming from him?

Next, the seven Chaos Emeralds mystically floated to the god. They spiraled around slowly at first, but steadily spun faster and faster, until they became a blur of a rainbow. Chaos began to glow, and his head shot back as a howl escaped from the beast. A flash of pure energy hit my eyes, blinding my vision for a second.

When I was able to see what happened next, I heard screams of fear and agony, accompanied by a city crumbling under what seemed like the fires of Hell itself. I looked up to see a terrifying beast, destroying all buildings and people around it.

I was afraid.

Never have I experienced fear before, even when I gazed straight into that golden hedgehog's eyes. Against my own will, my thoughts soon were filled with ideas to run away, but unfortunately, my feet seemed glued to the ground when the creature looked down at me like I was an insignificant ant.

I threw my hands up in defense, thinking this was the end for me. But he did not attack me. The horrible Chaos beast attacked everything around my body, but never did any harm come to me.

I know what I must do…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Energy power: low.

Weapon systems: damaged.

Overall system: in danger of permanent shut down.

My eyes began to slowly flicker on, but I could make out nothing, only blurs loomed around me. Someone was carrying me.

"You traitorous piece of scrap!" A voice screamed into my ears. "How dare you defy your master like that? I will make sure the punishment is severe." Dr. Robotnik…

I did not reply. He was no longer my master. I serve one person. Chaos. I have only one goal. Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog.

The doctor carried me on his shoulders, grumbling about how heavy I was. Across his body were several bruises, and what looked like… Bee stings… "Do you know what humiliation you put me through, Metal? I will permanently deactivate you tomorrow morning." He growled. "I would do so right now, but I am much too tired thanks to _your _foolish actions." He stopped now. "You will stay in this closet, with the other outdated useless objects! And don't worry, it will be locked and barricaded."

I still did not say a word.

A door was opened, and my former master grunted as he hefted me off his shoulders. "You piece of junk!" He shouted, throwing me into the closet. My body crashed into the boxes like a useless doll, no longer wanted by its owner.

Slamming shut, the door was locked down by Robotnik. It would be completely dark, had there not been a small barred window on top of the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Scrap Metal." Robotnik's foot steps echoed as he left.

Initiating Recovery Mode.

I sat my head back against the box, too weak to even lift a finger. How would I escape this? I did not know. The door was barricaded with reinforced steel. If I was at full power, I could break through it easily. But now, I couldn't break one of these boxes. Even if I were to gather up enough energy to break down the door, I would soon be captured by Robotnik's pathetic robot drones.

With little to do but wait, I let my mind drift.

If, by some miracle, I do escape, how could I defeat Sonic? Alone… I cannot win. I would need help.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

Of course! But even so… It may not be enough. I will have to go back to see Chaos again. I need his strength back. Although I do hate that accursed illogical place, I must go there.

My power was drained; I did not want to think this through any further. Slowly, the minutes turned into hours, and I was able to stand again. I held out my hand.

Weak and pathetic compared to my old power.

Gleaming under the small amount of light, my claws no longer seemed as appealing as before. I was weak. I cannot be weak, I _will _not be weak.

Feeling my energy slowly gather, I heard an explosion far off in the background. It was still a few hours from morning, it couldn't be Robotnik.

The sound of metal scraping against metal came to my man-made senses, while fires began to break out across the ship. What was happening?

"Destroy all Eggman weapons!" A robot voice boomed through the hallways. "I will destroy you all!"

Omega. He could be that miracle I need.

Gun shots and even more explosions blasted through the ship, causing it to shake dangerously. I waited patiently for his arrival. "Scanners indicate Metal Sonic in this room." He said in his monotonous tone. What a pathetic robot.

I stepped back into the darkness, and the door fell to the floor, showing Omega's shining fist under the light. "Metal Sonic. Will you aid me in my search to destroy the doctor?" He asked pointing his hand at me.

I kept quiet. "Comply, or I will destroy you too!"

It was no use; I couldn't defeat him in my current state. "I will." I finally let out.

Omega seemed to let out a kind of laugh, mocking me. "You are too weak to defeat me now, aren't you?" He turned around.

That fool.

"We must proceed then to Eggman's-." He was cut off, his disgusting voice never to be heard from again.

Dripping with Omega's oil, my claw protruded straight though his shoddy body. His body began to shut down, and his eyes turned to lifeless gray bulbs. I sliced my hand out of his stomach now, throwing his robotic innards across the room. Completely useless now, the crimson robot toppled to the ground before me.

Red began to glow from around the ship, as sirens began to sound as well. Even in this moment of hurry, I marveled at the claw drenched in Omega's life supporting oil. Death is a fascinating thing after all. One day, it will be Sonic the Hedgehog's blood that drips from these claws.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" The doctor screamed to his robots desperately from across the hallway. Pitiful.

I let a low hum of a laugh ring through the hallway. "Your destruction is near." I said silently, before running down the opposite way. On my feet, I was horribly slow compared to Sonic, but my jet propulsion systems still remained offline, so I clanked down the metal corridor one foot at a time.

Down the way, were two of Robotnik's orange round drones, each incapable of any thought what so ever. Both were armed with two large orange guns, and they kept their aim at me. As a laser whizzed past my face, I grew irritated. It was the day before that these drones would throw their lives away for me.

Speeding past, I darted onto one of the drone's head. The one opposite of it, aimed its gun at me. Too easy. It fired piercing the other Eggdrone's armor as I had dashed away from it. I let out a dark laugh, as my feet echoed down the halls; the explosion had surely dazed the other robot.

I looked back, to see that I was right. Smoke engulfed the hallway, making it impossible to see. Before I even knew it though, a shot flew out of the smoke out of pure luck, and hit my left side. For a moment, I fell to the floor in surprise, looking at the electric circuits sprouting out from my once perfect sapphire metal. It wasn't long that I got back to my feet, dashing in a slowed pace to the shining light that was the exit up ahead.

Danger! Danger!

The words jumped across my face, but I shut them away. My left leg was slightly limp, but I still straggled forward, the blinding light so close now. "He's getting away! Stop him, or I'll destroy you all!" Robotnik screamed at the top of his lungs in a mad fury.

It was too late. I sped out the hallway, the burning light from the morning sun entered my robotic eyes, and I could see the plains of the scientist's air fleet. Or at least the remains of _my _air fleet, that I stole from him. I stopped for a second, seeing if there was any other way to get down. It looked like I had no other choice.

Gathering up all of my emergency reserved energy, I ran across the ship, seeing the cloudless blue sky ahead of me. "Get back here, you traitor!" Robotnik screamed behind, letting out a barrage of gun shots and lasers follow behind me.

It was not as graceful as I imagined it happening, but at the very edge of the ship, my foot slipped from my weakened state, and I toppled through the azure sky, hearing the shots start to fade from my sensors.

System shut down in five.

Good, I would rather not have to feel my impact against the earth.

Three, two, one. System shutting down.

My sight faded away, as a forest started to come into view. I was safe for now, but I still needed to get back to Chaos. It wouldn't be long now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_If you wish to fill the world with destruction...' _The words rang inside of Shadow's head. 'What is my purpose? Gerald created me to awaken a new destruction across the whole planet?' He walked down the sidewalk of Station Square half-mindedly.

These people cheered him as a hero, but he had caused death and pandemonium across the city. How could they trust him for only one good deed?

"Hey, it's Shadow!" Someone called out from the side. The ultimate life looked over to see Sonic the Hedgehog waving to him from a dark alley. "What's up, Faker? You doing all right?"

Shadow shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm fine, Sonic."

Motioning for Shadow to come to him, Sonic said in a more serious tone, "Come over here, I need to talk to you about something." Shadow could tell by his voice, that he must have had something important to say for once. The ultimate life followed him to the shaded alley, cramped in-between two musty buildings. "Come, follow me." He said again, running off through the dark.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked while running after. The blue hedgehog said nothing. It was moments after that Sonic came to an old rust covered door.

With a large screech, he tugged the door open. "Shh, now come in." He whispered.

Shadow went inside to see they were in an abandoned library. Sonic kept his back to the black hedgehog. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You." Sonic kept his back to Shadow.

In an instant, a dagger rushed past Shadow's face, causing a line of blood to appear across his cheek, and it slammed into the crumpling wall next to him. "What the hell are you doing?" Shadow shouted, seeing the fury in Sonic's eyes now that he had turned around.

Sonic clenched his fist. "I want you out of my city, you scum!" He growled. "I missed on purpose to serve as a warning… I know what you're like, and so do all the others… You're a killing machine and that's all you'll ever be! So get lost or I'll destroy you!"

Taken by surprise at the hero's sudden reaction, Shadow took a step back. "But I'm not a weapon anymore!"

Sonic stood up tall, the shadows in the library casting shadows of his power across the room. "We don't want you here, Shadow. There's no excuse for the things you've done, you can't atone the sins you have!" A cocky smile, filled with a strange evil spread across his lips. "This is your warning, Shadow…" He whispered, before running off into the darkness of the library.

"Sonic, wait!" Shadow called after him, but it was too late. No more sounds were heard but the silent creaks from the library.

'_Am I… Alone?..._'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Systems operating…

I'm still alive? I may be a robot, but I know a miracle when I see one.

My eye sight slowly lit up, but it was nothing but a blur of colors. Hopefully, I'm not going to go blind. I shook my head to clear things up. It worked.

Branches cracked under my body, while leaves were crumpled under my arms. I had fallen into a dense jungle it seemed, right on top of a bush. Large trees surrounded me in every direction, ivy and vines hanging loosely across their branches.

I tried to stand up, but suddenly fell to my back. I looked to see that my left leg wasn't responding. With a steel growl, I grabbed onto a vine, and gently pulled myself up. I balanced my weight carefully to my right leg as I let go.

I should have permanently shut down by now. But I will not die as long as one still lives. Sonic the Hedgehog, I will never die before you.

And so… I limped through the forest at a snail's pace, dragging my leg across the dirt as I did so. I walked for hours and hours through the jungle, my goal to destroy Sonic keeping me going. The animals nearby never ceased their constant noises. My annoyance was at its peak with them, but I could do nothing about it. When I regain my power, I'll be sure to completely eradicate every one of those animals sometime…

Every so often, my eye-sight would blur together again, and a shock of pain would come from my left side, the wound still revealing my circuits. One would think that giving feelings to a robot was a waste, but I would be nowhere without them. If I had none, I would never have rebelled against my creator. If I had none, I would never be able to surprise my opponent with a burst of energy. If I had none… I would not be able to _hate_ Sonic the Hedgehog.

If I became tired, I would vaguely see that blue menace in front of me, his taunting smile just begging me to give up like the scrap I was. "I'll… Kill… You…" I said, struggling even harder to walk forward.

The sun had by now arisen, and I had escaped the forest. To my luck, I found I was extremely close to Angel Island. Another few hours had past, and I was at the foot of the bridge that connected to the shrine of the Master Emerald.

My legs gave out.

I toppled to the ground, pain beating inside my metal skull. I was so close, I would not die here. So… I put one claw into the bridge's wood, and pulled my body forward. With every last bit of my energy, I crawled across that bridge, seeing the gleam of the Master Emerald now.

"Metal Sonic!" A rouge voice gasped. "What in the hell do you think you're doing here?" He screamed, charging before my body. It was Knuckles.

"Master… Emerald…" I muttered. My data showed that it was quite easy to fool the guardian. "Please… The Master… Emerald…"

Knuckles tilted his head in confusion. "Why should I help you?"

"I've changed." I lied. "Please… Let me see the Master Emerald. I don't have much time."

He looked at me silently. "You really are in a bad state… There's nothing I can do to heal you, so I guess I'll give you a last request…" Knuckles lifted me up to his shoulders. "Don't try anything funny." He warned.

"Of course…" I said in a weak tone. "You have my word, Guardian, thank you."

Up the steps he walked, lugging me up with a few grunts and groans. "Can you stand?" Knuckles asked. I shook my head. "I'll help you out then…" He put my feet down, and allowed me to lean against his body. "What do you want from the Master Emerald?"

I ignored him, my eyes set perfectly on the enormous glimmering jewel in front of me. "The servers are… The seven chaos. Chaos is power, and power is enriched by the heart." I recited.

"Metal? What are you trying to do?" Knuckles laughed. "Like you know anything about the Master Emerald."

I continued to ignore him. "Show me your power. Or I shall not obey. I shall become Metal Sonic conqueror of all, under my leader, Chaos, the god of destruction!"

The Master Emerald began to glow with a tremendous amount of light. "Metal! You traitor!" Knuckles screamed, throwing me off his body. "I'll destroy you! What have you done to my emerald?"

As I fell, I threw out one clawed arm, and scraped the Master Emerald's sides. It was too late to stop me. I made it inside now. Soon, the light from the emerald began to swirl around my body, and Knuckles saw this in awe. With a sudden thrust, I was inside the Master Emerald, a strange dimension with little logic.

Traveling through the barriers of Earth, and the emerald, I felt a soothing feeling against my damaged armor, sprinkling my body with strange water like sensations. Like a black hole, I was sucked into another great torrent of light, before being thrown to the carpeted floor.

I hate this place…

So illogical…

I stoop up in a jolt. Those words echoed through the halls, before I had even thought them myself. Last time I was here, I nearly malfunctioned and shut down.

Again, it was midnight in the mansion halls, like it was last time. Chaos, your power will fuse once again with mine, and we will destroy that hedgehog.

I hate this place…

So illogical…


	2. The Pathway of Insanity

Sky: Chapter number 2! Got little to say, other than it was awesome fun writing this and… My transition scenes do not happen in order. Some may be days from each other, or maybe they're not? Use your imagination! I hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I knew…' Shadow thought to himself inside the dark library. 'That I wasn't going to be trusted… But I thought that Sonic and I…'

Were friends.

You have no friends.

What was he going to do? Cower like a dog and leave at Sonic's request? No… They still like me… Something must be wrong with Sonic…

Shadow took a few steps toward the door, and noticed something strange. Where was the dagger, Sonic had thrown? There was no mark on the wall at all. Maybe he grabbed it before he left, and I didn't notice?

In his mind, the ultimate life form knew he had to see someone else. Hopefully, it was just Sonic who felt this way. With a dash, he sped out of the dark creaking library, into a grimy alleyway.

He kept going until he reached Amy's familiar apartment building in the city. Sure enough, he saw the pink hedgehog, making her way to her house. "Amy!" Shadow called out. "Amy!"

Her ears twitched, and she turned around. Shadow walked up to her. "Sonic has been acting weird, I was-."

Amy gasped. "Sonic? What did you to do him?"

"No, Amy, listen to me… Sonic was in a dark library and-."

Tears began to stream down her emerald eyes. "Shadow! What is wrong with you? Why don't you just leave us alone? I can't even look at you!" She cried, running away leaving a trail of her silver tears behind.

What… What did I do?...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whispers…

What are they saying?

I keep hearing whispers…

_I hate this place… _

Already, my head was burning. I kept hearing strange tiny whispers… Like they're from my own head… Are they my thoughts?... Or from someone else?

_Never ending… _

_Chaos… Chaos… Destruction… _

These whispers! They're never ending! I fell to my knees, once again having heard my own future thoughts. I can't give up now… No matter what, I will destroy him.

_The servers are… _

_Ungrateful humans… _

_Can't give up now… _

Summoning up my strength, I pushed the whispers away; hearing anymore would surely drive me insane. I stood back to my feet, in the moon lit hallway. A red velvet carpet ran forward across the hallway. On either side to me, where two desks, simple potted plants on each. I took a step forward.

Like a small explosion, the step rang through the entire mansion, and the whispers grew louder. But, I kept them away from my head. Another step forward.

Its echo trailed for miles.

Each step I took made that sound, no matter how softly I trekked. Slowly, I started into the hall. Windows lined on each side, and from each, moon light spilled out, creating a strange mystical feeling, as if my very soul was being torn out from my body.

I looked out a window from afar, although I know I shouldn't have. Out there, I saw stars filling the sky, and a crescent moon hanging up peacefully. I looked to the window on the other side.

I saw the exact same thing.

Through this window, was a group of stars, no land visible, and a crescent moon, exactly like the one across.

_I hate this place… _

Something inside me was welling up again. I went closer to the window, to look directly out of it. Nothing inside the mansion was lit; the only light present was the moonlight from those windows. I came to the frame of it, and let my eyes scan the area.

_Fear… _

I wish I did not.

There was nothing outside this window. Nothing but black empty space, a few stars, and that crescent moon. No matter where I looked from this window, it was empty space all around. There was no sign that a mansion was even present as I looked out.

I felt the fear coming again; I backed away from the window, only to be backed right into the other one across from it. Outside it, was the same empty space.

_Chaos… Chaos…_

If I were to break through that window… Fall through it… Where… What?...

I dared not think further.

_Fear… Fear… _

Feeling my weight against the glass window, I panicked, thinking I could easily crash through it, and I jumped in the middle of the corridor, the inside of my head beating with this horrible emotion.

I do not get afraid…

I do not get afraid!

"Enough of this!" I bellowed, looking straight down the hallway, lined with dozens of windows, each with the same insane image. "I will not be made a fool of!"

I wished that those windows could be explained. Maybe they were nothing but painted portraits? Just a hologram? From one window, as I slowly stepped down the carpet, I saw a shooting star fly by. The moon in each window seemed to follow me, watch my every move.

_I hate this place… _

_So illogical… _

_Demonic… _

It was hours into the mansion, and nothing had changed. The whispers continued, whispers of my future thoughts that I tried my best not to hear, whispers of others I've never met… All the while my shadow was the only thing to keep me company. From the moon's light, my shadow appeared to be much darker, much blacker than before.

Almost demonic.

No, no… I must not give into the fear again. I will keep an eye on that shadow, but it may not attack me at all. Nothing makes sense in this Hell hole. What could be good, may be bad, what may be nothing… May be good. There is no opposite, there is no similar, there is nothing but pure insanity.

If it was anything like it was when I came here before, I just might have gone insane. If I knew what was going to happen to me next in this God forsaken place, I would never enter again.

How many hours have passed by now?... I don't know if time is even moving or not… It's always the same thing! Suddenly, I had an idea.

Break the window.

I felt the fear rising up again. I would surely be sucked into an infinite oblivion if I did that. If I did nothing however, I would roam these halls for all eternity as well. One would think there was an answer… The shadow? No. The moon? No. All of this had only one meaning. Chaos. It was all chaos.

I stopped, letting the sound of my step echo out, before I could hear nothing but the tiny whispers in the back of my ear. There was something else… A creaking noise.

Suddenly, the house flipped to its side, and I was thrown against the wall. "No!" I screamed out, as I had almost fallen through a window. What had just happened? The carpet stuck to the floor, and the images outside stayed exactly the same, yet I was stuck on a wall now.

What was this?

I tried to push myself up from my grounded position but… My arms and legs were shaking violently. Could I be?... _Trembling? _

Now… I was starting to wonder if I hated this house more than Sonic.

With a few shaking moves, I got up to my feet, looking down to the ground… Wall, I stood on. Where was my shadow? I looked to where the floor used to be, and sure enough, my shadow was still there.

It's time to leave now.

Since I had been healed at the start of this mansion, my systems were at full power. There was no more cautious thinking. I wanted out, and I needed out.

Activate jet propulsion systems now!

Slowly, the jet in my back began to hum to life. Full power! Take me out! Now! In a flash, I shot forward through the mansion, flying at uncontrollable speeds. The whole house now seemed to spin around me. One second the ceiling was the floor, and another the wall was the ceiling. I went faster and faster, the windows turning into nothing but a blur. I was going to be out soon now!

I looked forward. No!

Up ahead, the mansion's hall was suddenly cut off. At the end of the hallway was searing burning flames, rising up from the ground as if by the will of the Devil himself. I tried to shut off my jets, but was unable to. Was I to die?

I threw my hands up in front of my face, and dived into the flames. I knew not when I was to hit them, and have my armor melted off my body, but it was soon. But… Instead of feeling sweltering flames, I crashed my head into something rock hard.

My computerized brain could probably be felt jumping around inside my head after the crash. I keep my head down for a moment, trying to control the pain.

Was this all worth it? To kill a hedgehog?

I never thought it could happen, but I was starting to wonder if I really wouldn't do _anything_ to kill Sonic. I believe I could even hate this place more than him.

Slowly, and ungracefully for that matter, I stumbled up to my feet, my head pounding on the inside. I looked to my surroundings.

I was in a kitchen.

Across from where I landed, I saw an open oven with flames searing in its inside. I'm guessing I came from there. The kitchen was fairly plain.

Beautiful white shining tiles covered the ground, each gleaming as if they had just been cleaned one-thousand times perfectly. I could even see my reflection from it. On the ceiling, in two rows were a dozen or so pots and pans. Each one was a dark black, and each seemed to be swaying in an invisible wind.

I found no trace of any wind, but then again, I'm not sure why I even tried to find any. The countertops were gleaming silver and polished to perfection as well. I felt something welling up inside me again…

Knives were placed across the counters, dozens of them. Each one, sharp and deadly. Do I dare go over there? I saw a brown door just past the sharp utensils. I would rather not.

I looked behind me; maybe there was another passage I could take?

_Chaos… Fear… _

Tumbling down to the ground, I saw what was behind me. The kitchen seemed to be torn off at this point. Endless black space, with a few stars, and… Hanging up like a massive giant now, I saw that damned crescent moon gazing down upon me. When will it leave me be?

Compared to that pallid giant in an endless void, I'll gladly take my chances with the knives. For nearly the fifth time in this house, I got back to my feet. Never will this accursed mansion stop throwing me to the ground, always making a fool of me.

My first step forward and an explosion once again reverberated through the room. Another step. So far, nothing. I kept moving forward gradually seeing the shining golden knob grow large as I drew near.

I stopped. The knives were now next to me. Would they attack me? Or would they not? All this realm does is surprise me… They might, or they might not, or something else could come out.

_Next time you want a challenge… You know where to find me. _

The words rang through my head. Sonic the Hedgehog… I'll kill you no matter what! I stepped forward, and all that came where the echoes and whispers. A few more steps and still nothing. The door knob was in reach now, I took my last step.

Nothing.

I clasped a clawed hand around the door knob, and turned it slightly. I heard a strange whistling sound far off behind me now. Opening the door, I looked back to see that crescent moon still staring at me. In the remoteness of its inky black space, I saw a small red fireball in the distance, growing larger and larger by the second. Soon, it was the size of a house! Only meters away from the kitchen I was in.

Beginning to panic, I opened the door, and jumped inside. With a quick slam behind me, the whistling of the meteor stopped, and I was free of the danger from it.

But, unfortunately, I had no idea that there was no ground beneath me. As I shut the door, I ended up in a pitch black nothingness void. I desperately tried to throw a sharp claw into the door's wood, but I was already falling… Falling… Deep inside this darkness…

Suddenly, I stopped. Two bright green eyes glared at me through the darkness, eyes that showed immense power and destruction. "Who are you?" He asked, keeping his emerald glare into my eyes.

"Chaos… I have come; I am in need of your assistance." I let out, making sure not to anger the god.

The eyes tilted in the dark. "Chaos? I'm not Chaos."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic rushed past Amy, nearly blowing the girl off her feet. She returned a playful giggle as the blue hero ran back to her. "Hey, Amy." Sonic gazed into her emerald eyes before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Did you miss me?" He chuckled.

With a slight blush, she giggled again. "Of course." She smiled, kissing him again.

Sonic and Amy had been together for a short time now. After the hero was finally able to get over his pride, they had been nearly inseparable ever since, making Station Square's cutest couple on the newspaper.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Ames." He said, picking her up bridal style.

Amy couldn't help but let out a bright smile. "You were only gone for five minutes, Sonic."

Suddenly, there was an explosion far down through the city, breaking Sonic away from his peaceful world with his love. "What was that?" He looked behind him to see a dark plume of smoke rising into the air.

Wiggling around in his arms, Amy strained to see the city. "Is Eggman attacking already?" She shook her head. "Either way, it doesn't matter! We have to get going over there!" Sonic wordlessly nodded to her, a serious frown covering his face now.

In a flash, he dashed through the city, tightening his grip on the pink girl in his arms, despite the fact that she was complaining she didn't need to be babied. The city's humans were seen fleeing from the spot of the smoke, their eyes all filled with terror. But as Sonic sped by, each of the humans seemed to let their fears be put to rest, the blue hedgehog giving each of them courage to hope that everything will be all right.

Some started cheering for him, each knowing that their hero would save them in such a time of need. Amy felt awkward in this, and tried to hide herself away in Sonic's chest. Looking down to her with a smile, he chuckled, knowing she could hear his heartbeat. "You gonna be okay?" He whispered.

She looked back up at him, her jade eyes shining, "Yes, of course… Thank you for asking me, Sonic." Amy smiled, noticing that he had not even asked her to stay behind when danger is usually around. Still, they were a new couple, so, she looked down to the ground before she let out a tiny whisper. "I love you, Sonic." Amy said timidly.

Scarlet was painted across his cheeks slightly at this sudden whisper. He was nearing the fires now. "I love you too, Amy." He whispered, embarrassed.

For the last moments of the trip, the two hedgehogs kept silent, seeing the destroyed buildings all around made them lose their breath. Who could have done this? Even Eggman waited for the heroes before he started destroying the town.

Sonic stopped in his tracks, and Amy held on to him tight.

It was Shadow.

He was hovering in the air, flinging powerful Chaos Energy attacks from his hands, laughing insanely as buildings fell before him. "_Die you maggots!" _He screamed, windows shattering, sending shards of glass spiraling through the air.

Putting down Amy gently, Sonic clenched his fists and stepped forward. "Shadow!" He shouted, emotion filling his voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

The black hedgehog froze. His air shoes steadily let him float down to the cracked asphalt beneath. With a swift move, he turned around, his red eyes glaring at the two. "Destroying these pathetic humans." He growled, fire cackling behind him. "It is as the Professor and Maria wanted. My purpose is to awaken destruction to the world."

There was a soft cry behind Shadow. Amy couldn't breath. A child, no more than the age of two, was trapped under the piles of debris, the fire nearly engulfing him. "Shadow, don't do this! Remember, this isn't what you promised!" She cried.

Shadow's blood red eyes looked to his side, where he saw the dieing boy. "My promise?" He whispered. Shadow put his palm on the boy's head. His facial features showed he was thinking. For a tense moment, only the boy's slight breathing could be heard. "My promise…" He repeated.

Sonic's heart stopped.

An insane smile came across the Ultimate Life's face. "To awaken destruction!" He screamed, his palm glowing with the mystical energy.

"Shadow, **_NO_**!" Sonic screamed desperately.

Too late.

Emerald Chaos power flowed over the child's body, completely destroying him down to his very last atom.

Amy fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her breaths coming out in ragged bursts. "Sh-Shad…" She tried to say, but the lump in her throat wouldn't let her.

Sonic let out a horrible pain filled scream as he saw this. Never… Never… Never has he failed to protect the people of Station Square. The crystal liquid was now flowing from his eyes as well. Sonic couldn't take it. "Shadow!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the destroyed city.

Shadow stood up, and looked at the weeping hedgehogs as if they were insects. "Hmph." Was all he let out, before disappearing into the city with a Chaos Control.

Pounding a fist into the ground, Sonic continued to sob.

'How could he do that?... How could he do that?...'


	3. The Gathering of Chaos

Sky: Redid this chapter, just because I found out I've always been spelling Emerl's name wrong. Well I fixed it and that's about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue robot in front of me stiffened. "You're not Chaos?" It asked, crimson eyes shining through the darkness.

Who is this robot? "No, I'm not." I replied, slightly irritated.

"Then who are you?" The robot growled, his voice was deep and evil sounding.

I crossed my arms. "You're the one barging in here, why don't you tell me who you are first?"

I felt his glare through the darkness. "I am Metal Sonic." He finally said.

Keeping my arms crossed, I started tapping my foot against the invisible floor. "Metal Sonic, eh?" I was in a cheery mood. After all, he did have the same name as my father. "You must know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

My head slightly tipped at his reaction. The robot began trembling with rage, and he clenched a clawed fist. "He is my sworn enemy."

With a shrug of my shoulders I said, "I don't think we'll get very long then, Mister Metal Sonic…" I said with a mocking voice. "Sonic is like my father you see? I love him."

Metal Sonic pointed a claw at me. "Who are you anyways?"

Why should I tell him? He's no concern to me. But… It has been such a long time since I've seen anyone. I gotta admit, I'm a little lonely. "I'm Emerl the Gizoid." My eyes sparkled with a cocky flare. "Also known as the God of Wrath." I added that part just to send some fear down that robot's man-made spine.

He showed no sign of being afraid.

"Tell me where Chaos is." Metal Sonic ordered, as if he was the boss of a god. "If you do not know, get out of my way."

I let out a groan, feeling defiant towards this newcomer's orders. "I don't know… Maybe if you put a 'please' in there, I'll tell you."

Through the darkness, his red eyes grew brighter with anger. "Then get out of my way you pile of scrap." He began to walk forward to get past me.

"That was a pretty rude comment." I stopped in front of him, not letting the robot get by. "Just who do you think you are, barging in here, demanding where Chaos is, and then calling me a pile of scrap?"

He was about the same height as me, so his eyes met my emerald ones directly. "I am Metal Sonic, overlord of all living things; I will destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world with Chaos' power." Metal Sonic placed a razor-sharp claw to my neck. "Now get out of my way you mindless robot."

Okay, this guy was starting to get on my last nerves. I'm barely even considered a robot (I think at least.) if I'm a god. I swatted the claw away from my neck, sending a sharp glare at him. "Watch what you say, '_robot_.'" I said the last one with a venomous tone. I may have been here for a while, but I really don't think people should talk like that.

Slightly fumbling to the side from my swat, he regained his balance, surprised of my strength. His blood-red eyes stabbed into my jade eyes, and he looked like he was contemplating on his next move. "You… Emerl." He let out, looking away, obviously getting over his pride. "You know where Chaos is, correct?"

If I had a mouth, I would have been grinning.

"Correct." I crossed my arms.

"Tell me where he is."

I waved a finger in his face. "Could you ask that again? I didn't hear you."

"Tell me where he is." He paused. "Please."

I let out a laugh. "That wasn't so bad! Now, you want me to tell you where Chaos is?..."

Should I really tell him? He _is _trying to conquer the world and destroy my father. But… I do remember Chaos telling me in a dream something about this robot. As Chaos is the god of destruction, I am the god of wrath. I have to obey him, unfortunately, since he is higher than me. If this guy does try to kill Sonic… I don't care what Chaos says, I will destroy him in an instant.

"Follow me." I stated, walking off into the darkness. It seemed like a random way, but I knew where I was going.

Metal nodded and followed. The walk was going to be a long one. I always use the time to think.

Do Sonic and the others miss me?

Metal Sonic chuckled. "I doubt that."

I let out a gasp. "Did you read my thoughts?"

He shook his head before explaining himself. "I can hear whispers. Whispers of people's thoughts. The one that is most on your mind is the loudest one."

I was intrigued by this. I could hear the whispers as well, but I thought it was only those related to Chaos that could hear them. "How can you hear these whispers?"

Metal Sonic kept walking behind, keeping his eyes forward. "I was infused with the power of Chaos not long ago. I came back to get it again."

After so long in here, I was able to tune out those annoying whispers. All alone in the darkness… And only the sound of those horrible whispers… For so long… "Have you seen Sonic and the others recently?"

I could feel Metal Sonic grow angry. "Yes."

My hopes shot up. "Did they say anything about me?"

"No."

My hopes shot down. "Nothing at all? Did you see them a lot?"

"Yes, I encountered them many times, and even spied on them. I heard nothing about an Emerl." He stated.

I felt betrayed.

A wound had been made in my heart. They didn't miss me… At all… I thought so… I knew they wouldn't like me anymore after I became such a powerful weapon. I knew it.

"What do you care if they talked about you or not?" Metal growled behind me.

I had a hard time speaking at that moment, and I didn't want to appear weak. But… All this waiting… All this time alone… "I love them." I weakly let out.

Metal Sonic let out a horrible mocking laughter. "You 'love' them? What a pathetic robot. No one 'loves' a weapon."

_No one. No one. _

"They did though!" I cried, unsure of why I told him so much information. "They loved me! At least… Until… I turned into a weapon." I winced. I could hear his whispers cackling about how he was right. I won't give in so easily, Sonic and the others do miss me, I know it.

_No one. No one. _

If I truly have no one (Which I know can't be true.) then I know I at least have Chaos to follow. Maybe this Metal Sonic… Will be my friend?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow sighed, walking past the following eyes of the humans. Each one of them showed either fear or rage. No one was there for him anymore…

He kept his head slightly pointed to the ground, trying to avert from the gaze of the humans. Eventually, he broke into a run, and dashed into a dark alley way. Why did he care if they didn't like him? Why did he care if Sonic wanted him out?

_Because no one cares about you. _

Shadow slammed a fist into the brick wall next to him, finding that tears were starting to form at the rim of his eyes. "I don't care!" He screamed to the dark sky above him. "I don't care!"

Something stirred in the darkness, not too far from him.

Jumping back, Shadow looked to the black emptiness. "Shadow?" A strange voice called out.

"Wh-who are you?" He stuttered; embarrassed that someone had seen him so upset. "What are you doing here! Get lost!"

The figure stepped forward, and Shadow was left with no air inside his lungs. A tan robot stood in front of him. His gloves a dark brown, while a spike protruded from his forehead, slightly orange. "It's me, Shadow." He said, his green eyes shining.

"Emerl?" Shadow had never expected to see him again, especially here. He tried to say something but nothing would come out.

Emerl didn't leave much time in-between the silence. "You've been betrayed, Shadow."

Shaking his head, feeling slightly dizzy, Shadow said, "What?"

"You. Have. Been. Betrayed." The robot said slower this time, his eyes piercing into Shadow's mind. "You think you're alone don't you?"

This was all too fast for Shadow to understand. But Emerl kept going anyways.

"Come with me, Shadow." He held out his brown hand to the confused hedgehog. "You are alone if you do not come."

Shadow gazed at the hand, feeling incredibly tempted to take hold of it. His senses came back to him, and he took a step back. "Emerl, this is all too sudden. I don't understand…"

Emerl took a step forward, his hand still outstretched. "You will understand if you come, Shadow. Come with me… I promise you… You will not be alone."

'But… I still have Maria… I'm not alone really…'

"But you are, Shadow." Emerl suddenly spoke, obviously reading his thoughts. "Maria is _dead." _His words stung into the hedgehog. "She can never hold you. She can never tell you she loves you. You can never feel her. She's left you."

Shadow clenched his fists. "Maria would never leave me!"

"I don't hear her saying otherwise, Shadow." Emerl said in a dark tone. "She may be in your heart, but is that really good enough? Wouldn't you like to know what her soft skin feels like? Remember how she breathes, remember how she moves…"

The ultimate life thought about this. "What are you saying?"

Emerl kept his hand out. "You know what I'm saying, Shadow. You want Maria again. You want to see her don't you? You want to stop being alone. Just take my hand, Shadow. Maria probably misses you."

Shadow let out a gasp. Maria has to miss him… He doesn't want to make her unhappy! Here… Here he was to be alone. If he went with Emerl… He would have friends again. He would have Maria. "Where will we go Emrel? What are we going to do?"

"Fulfill our promises."

It didn't matter anymore. Shadow had to see Maria again. If it was possible, he had to give it a chance. There was nothing else for him, so what did he have to lose?

Shadow took a firm grip on Emerl's hand.

"Do you know what we are to do?" Emerl looked into Shadow's eyes.

Shadow returned the gaze, filled with a renewed power and determination. "I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to see her again."

"We are to reawaken Chaos to this planet."

"Anything." Shadow said again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Metal, what do you do in your free time?" I had my hands behind my head, walking still forward in the inky-black void. It had been a few more hours, so I was trying to kill the time with some casual conversation.

"I try to destroy Sonic." He simply said.

And each time, that Metal Sonic would make things boring again. "Don't you do anything else?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, he mocks me at every turn and always finds a way to defeat me. No matter what I do." Metal Sonic kept his red eyes forward.

It was a simple answer, but then again, it was a simple goal. "If he beats you no matter what you do, then why do you try?"

Metal Sonic shook his head, and I could feel his immense determination. "I am, in a way, like Sonic the Hedgehog. I will never give up. Never."

Just looking at him, and I could feel a shiver go down my metal spine. I've never seen so much determination… Not since… Sonic himself. It was quite amazing. "You seem pretty different from most robots, Metal."

"So do you."

I put my hands down and sent a glare back at him. "I told you, I'm a god! Get it right!"

Metal Sonic's eyes began to study me. I felt awkward and open to him at that moment. "If you are the god of wrath, why do you act so opposite?"

With a shrug, I replied, "I dunno. Sometimes…" I looked ahead now. "…I'm not myself exactly."

I could feel his grin behind me, even though he had no mouth. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe, when you're not yourself like that… That maybe you are your _true _self?"

Not really.

"Do you lose control of your power and your emotions?" Metal Sonic continued to smirk in his own way. "Feel the rush of destruction? Feel the need to obliterate everything? That is my true self. Maybe that is who you are as well."

I swatted the air around me. "Don't go getting all serious on me. I do what I do. I'm not the type to like that."

"Has it happened before, Emerl?"

A tingle ran through my body as I remembered the day I lost control. "Yes."

"Didn't you like that feeling of power?"

Clenching my fists tightly, I said, "No. It hurt. Very much."

Metal Sonic groaned. "You're weak."

Always, he was insulting me! I'm tired of it! "Stop that!" I screamed, throwing a punch in a flash. Metal Sonic backed his head away, just centimeters from my fist.

"You like it, Emerl. You like the rush." The robot challenged.

I'll get him! I sent a flurry of fists now, each one he was able to dodge nimbly. Still jumping to the side, avoiding my attacks he said, "You love it. Just thinking about ripping me apart. You want to make it a reality. When you do, it'll feel so good won't it? Make the robot stop then. If you can handle the power."

I felt it now. My rage was gathering up. I was going to explode! "No!" I shouted, falling down to my knees. "Not again… Stop it, Metal Sonic…"

With a laugh, he clanked over to my hunched over body. "Pathetic… You could have destroyed me so easily…" He kicked me in the side, and I fell sprawled against the ground.

I felt so weak, and so vulnerable. The rage was gone, and it had drained all the energy I had. "Please, Metal, can't we just be friends?"

The sapphire robot crossed his arms. "I have no friends, nor do I want any. I would never befriend such a weakling like yourself anyways."

He wanted me to get angry; he wanted me to become powerful. I was starting to hate this guy. Never… have I felt hate before. Bubbling fury just sitting inside my stomach, taunting me to explode. Sonic wouldn't want me acting like this though! "That's enough." I calmly said, rising up to my feet. "You know that overpowering fury isn't strength."

Metal nodded. "You're right. If you can control it however, you will be unstoppable. I fought against Super Sonic himself, but I could not control my hatred. It was a mistake I do not plan to make again."

I was impressed. Sonic had told me a few times how he had become super, and how he was incredibly powerful like that. Metal Sonic took him head on too. Mixed with the hate, I felt almost honored to be in the presence of such a hard working person. "Let's go." I said evenly, walking farther down to the darkness. "We're nearly there."

It was about ten minutes later that I saw it in the distant blackness. It was nothing but a tiny dot, but I knew what it was. The door to Chaos. "Do you see that? That's where we're headed, Metal."

The air around him seemed to grow with electricity. He paid me no more attention, and I heard engines start to hum to life. An explosion came from his back, and Metal Sonic glided down the darkness to the door.

"Oh, so you want to race?" I laughed, sounding like Sonic. With Sonic's copied ability as my own, I charged up next to the flying robot. "Hello? Are you going to speak to me?" I waved a hand in front of his face, but he once again ignored my existence.

In front of us was the destination. What was this guy going to do there, and what would happen to me? I don't know, but it is pretty exciting! The door was getting ever closer now… The door to Chaos.


	4. Reborn: The God of Deception

Sky: Fourth chapter! Not much Metal Sonic in this one, but oh well! I realized I spelt Emerl's name wrong last chapter, but I fixed that up. Even though I always thought his name was spelt Emrel. Oh well, hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic could feel the wind flowing through his fur, calming down his nerves. He stood on the Tornado, flying into an orange sky. Operating the small blue plane was Tails. "Are you going to be okay, Sonic?" He asked over the roar of the engine.

He had heard Tails, but he did not want to raise his voice over the air craft's noise. Sonic kept his emerald eyes down, gazing into the sparkling ocean below, but he did not see this beautiful sight. All he saw…  
Was Shadow.  
Over and over, he saw the child destroyed in his mind. It was a nightmare. 'Why would Shadow ever do that?' He continued to scream in his mind. There has to be some reason. Either way, he had failed the people of Station Square.

Tails looked away out to the clouds. Sonic had asked him to go on a plane ride, and he hasn't spoken since. He knew that Sonic was upset, because whenever the blue hedgehog needed to think, he would come to Tails and ask for a ride. Tails heard the news about Shadow's rampage, and couldn't believe it. Sonic must not have been able to either.

With a sigh, Sonic looked over and saw Angel Island. He didn't want to deal with that echidna today…

_Amy._

Sonic nearly fell off the plane, his chest heaving. Tails jumped. "Sonic, that's it we need to land and talk!"

He didn't respond to Tails. His entire mind was, all he could think about was…

_Amy. _

What's going on? Sonic clutched onto the plane's wing as it began to descend towards Angel Island. "What the hell… Is happening?" Sonic groaned, his entire body aching. Something was doing this to him at Angel Island.

_Amy. _

It all felt like a blur, and before he knew it, Sonic was on the dirt, with Tails desperately trying to keep him awake. "Sonic! Sonic!" He cried, his goggles still on, as he was too worried to take them off.

Feeling his thoughts drift, the hedgehog tried to raise his head, but felt a horrible searing pain as he did so. "It's okay, Sonic, we landed right next to the Master Emerald shrine, Knuckles can help us, I know it!"

Sonic could suddenly feel his pain start to leave as Tails lifted his body up the bridge. Sonic's body stiffened, and the pain was gone. "Let me go, Tails." Sonic said quietly.

"No, we need to get you to-."

"_I said let me go!" _He screamed, pushing the fox down, and throwing himself to his feet. Something at the shrine was calling him. His chest rose and fell at the sudden rage he felt. He didn't care if Tails had a few scratches or not. Sonic rushed up to the shrine. There… He saw it.

His heart was broken. His heart was destroyed.

"No… Wh-what?" Sonic's knees could no longer support his body, and he fell face first in the dirt.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic heard up ahead.

That image would always stay in burned into his skull.

Knuckles and the one he loved, Amy, stood with their arms around each other, kissing passionately. Sonic's mind was clouded; his body was quacking with disgust and rage. "Wh-what are you doing?" He screamed at the echidna.

Tears started to form, but he wouldn't let himself appear weak in front of that backstabbing friend. "Amy, how could you?" He roared. Sonic stood up and faced them now. Amy seemed ashamed and frightened. In a burst of fear, she fled, leaving only Knuckles and Sonic.

"Sonic!" Knuckles clenched his fist. "You horrible bastard! How could you scare Amy like that?"

Sonic heard nothing. "What are you doing with her?" He shouted.

"Amy and I are in love." Knuckles gritted his teeth. "You can't separate us!"

No. This isn't right. No. Not at all right. Amy… Amy… You loved me didn't you? I thought you loved me? Knuckles? Weren't you my friend? Didn't you care that I loved her with all my heart? No. No.

There was nothing left. Knuckles had betrayed him, just like Shadow had. "_I'll kill you!" _Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs, before leaping into a mad dash at the echidna. "_I'll kill you!_"

Knuckles gave no reply, and kept a simple stance as the hedgehog charged forward. He planned on winning this. For Amy.

Sonic shot a punch forward, filled with uncontrollable rage. Knuckles however, stayed calm and was able to get out of the way. Punching the hedgehog's side, Sonic flew down into the dirt. In a flash, Sonic was back up again, his eyes still flaring. "_Why would you take her from me? Why?" _ He roared, firing out his fists.

Knuckles would not answer. With a stern face, he blocked each attack, and finally threw Sonic down to the dirt yet again.

The blue hedgehog was covered in the disgusting brown stuff. His body was still trembling, but he stood up. "Amy…" He whispered, his body tired out.

"Knuckles, Sonic, stop!" Tails screamed from afar, a few scratches across his face.

"No." The echidna stepped forward to the pained hedgehog. "It's over."

"Knuckles, please don't!" The kitsune begged, desperately trying to make his way there in time.

"All of it. It's over." Knuckles held out his fist. "Goodbye, Sonic."

Sonic looked up, but he felt nothing. He couldn't move and he didn't want to move. The fist sliced through the air towards Sonic's face. "**_Sonic!_**" Tails shouted, tears spilling down.

The sun's orange glow spread across the shrine, and colored the sapphire hedgehog a mix of blue, orange, and blood-red. Sonic's body fell to the ground, and Knuckles gazed down at him. Tails stopped cold. His hero, his brother, wasn't moving. Tails fell down to the ground, the tears couldn't be stopped now. Sonic still wasn't moving. "Please… Please move…" Tails cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was. Finally, through all that trouble, there was the door to Chaos, the door to my old power! I gave more energy to my jets, and cut through the darkness, while that robot, Emerl ran beside me, thinking it was a race. I could care less about him now. The brown door was coming closer, its golden knob shining with my lust for power, shining with my desire to kill Sonic.

I slowed my engines down, and stopped right at the door, while Emerl made it beside me. "Wow, you're pretty fast for a robot, Metal." He joked.

I gave no reply. He didn't deserve one.

No more waiting, it's right there now. I reached out and grasped the door in the darkness, and felt a new power already flowing through my body. With a pull, I flung open the door. "Oh yeah, you might want to watch out for the first step, it's a real-."

"Quiet." I ordered.

Emerl shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The opened door… It led to nowhere! This was nothing but a door frame in the middle of the darkness! What?

Suddenly, the inside of the frame exploded in a rush of white, completely blinding my eyes. Like a drain, I and the darkness were sucked up into the bright light, before being thrown down to the ground. "Told you to watch your step, but did you listen?" Emerl's foot tapping echoed into my robotic ears. After my sensors got used to the light, I looked up to see that tan robot with his arms crossed.

"Arise, Metal Sonic." A dark voice boomed.

Was this Chaos? I stood up quickly, searching for his location. "What is it you seek?"

"My former power." I said, still unsure where he was.

"Your former power that you lost to that hedgehog." He seemed irritated. I didn't care. He would give me his power, if I had to force it.

Emerl looked out into the vast sea of nothingness. "Hey, give him a break there Chaos, he's just a robot."

It was my turn to be aggravated. I hoped I would not have to work with this so called "god of wrath."

"I was not speaking to you, Emerl!" The voice boomed. "You should know your place."

I was tired of waiting. "Give me my power." I ordered.

Chaos grew more and more rage-filled. "You especially, Metal Sonic. Why should I give you my power again?"

Keeping my eyes forward, I said, "Because, you need me. No one else can set you free, now can they? I don't believe you would be able to destroy me. Now… Give me my power!" I growled once again.

Silence washed over the void. "Very well. You speak the truth Metal Sonic." Of course I do. "I give you, once again, my power. Do not fail this time."

A dark laugh escaped my body. "I don't intend to."

I stepped forward into the empty void, blue blobs starting to form around my perimeter, growing and growing. Once they were big enough, the liquid blue blobs began to circle around my body, increasing in speed every second, until they were nothing but a light blue blur. Sparks of electricity began to emanate from them, and from the sheer power, I began to float up into the air.

"Wow." Emerl crossed his arms as he watched, trying not to look impressed.

The sapphire blobs suddenly stopped, and an instant later, jumped up onto my metallic body, flowing into every crevice to give me power. Soon, I could feel it, my power rising again! I had the power of a god flowing through my body! I _was_ a god!

The transformation then took place. My spines grew larger and more deadly, my claws became sharper, my legs stretched out longer, and my power increased more than ever! From Chaos' power, my spines were striped with a streak of silver.

"Wow…" Emerl said once again.

Once it was over, my feet touched the ground again, and electricity was flying around my body, the raw power flowing in every direction. "The power is mine again!" I roared, holding a hand up into the air.

By my own will, the empty dark void soon became filled with black darkness. "_I am the god of Deception!_" I bellowed, lightning appearing inside the realm of Chaos.

"Uhh… W-wow…" Emerl took a step back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Rouge!" A small tan rabbit shouted, jumping up and down with uncontained excitement. "Come on, come on! Cheese and I want to see the ice cream place! Please, Miss Rouge?"

The white bat girl took a deep sigh, her metal heels clicking against the tiled floor. "Cream, Cream… Calm down…" She put up her hands in defense as if the little bunny would attack her. "We'll get there, but…" She sighed. "Miss Rouge is tired from running around with you all day."

"Okay!" She smiled, and ran back to the government spy.

Rouge groaned as the people continued to pass by her like an endless river of humans. Why she agreed to take Cream to the mall, she'll never know. Past the flow of people, Rouge spotted a nice comfy bench to sit her tired back on. "Come on right over here." She started to walk, but was forced to a stop by a squeal from Cream.

"You have to hold my hand, Miss Rouge! What if I get lost?" She looked up at the bat with big innocent eyes.

Growling, she took Cream's hand. "People just better not think you're my daughter or something… I have a reputation you know." Not in the mood, she merely pushed anyone down that stood in her way to get to the resting place.

"You're lucky your daughter is there, or I'd kick your-."

"Shut up!" Rouge shouted. With a deep sigh, she sat down on the bench, cooling off her rage and frustration. Cream smiled and cuddled up next to her. "What are you doing, Cream?" She looked over to the comfy little rabbit.

"I'm tired too, Miss Rouge!" She yawned. "Would it be okay to take a nap on you?" The little blue chao, Cheese, nodded and flew down on Cream's furry head, letting out a big yawn before going to sleep right there.

"Yeah yeah, sure…" Rouge waved a hand at her. "This is only because I'm tired out too, so don't-." She stopped, seeing that Cream was already fast asleep against her shoulder. The bat couldn't help but smile, she was pretty cute after all.

The endless human voices, all merged into one giant chorus of constant blathering, but once she got used to it, Rouge felt it to be slightly calming. Each voice aided the other, and the click of steps soon was delicately etched into her senses. Rouge's eyes began to droop, until she could no longer fight it, and fell into a slumber with Cream's furry body next to hers. The little girl's chest rising and falling helped her maintain the slumber, putting her in a peaceful state.

…

"…never gonna wake up…"

"…think she is now…"

"Hey, Momma Rouge, wake up already!" A voice yelled into her sensitive ears.

Rouge shot up, filled with a new born anger. "Look, she's not my daughter, and no one is allowed to call me 'Mamma Rouge' except…" Her jaw dropped. "Em-Emerl?"

A tan robot stood in front of her, his thumb pointing back at himself in a prideful expression. "In the metal!" He said with a horrible pun.

Next to him was a black hedgehog, red striped across his quills. "Shadow?" Rouge let out. What were these two doing here? And… Emerl too?

Cream woke up from the commotion and let out a scream of joy. "Oh, Mister Emerl! I'm so happy to see you!" She cried, jumping up and hugging the robot. "It's been so long! I thought you were gone forever!"

Emerl laughed and patted her on the head. "I missed you too, Cream…" He said gently.

Rouge felt a wonderful feeling back in her heart now that Emerl was back but, she was also filled with a deep suspicion. The black hedgehog, Shadow, was said to have gone on a rampage and killed a kid. What was he doing here now so calm? And why was Emerl with him? "Hey there, Shadow." She said casually, as if she had no idea what horrible crime he committed.

"Hey, Rouge." He greeted, like he didn't know he had done anything either.

Something strange was going on…

"Aren't you going to say hi to me, Momma Rouge?" Emerl sounded irritated.

She looked back at him surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just… Still in shock you're here! Hi Emerl!" She sighed. "What are you two doing here in the mall?"

Emerl chuckled. "Well, we heard you were here, so we came to see you!"

Lie. She told no one she was here.

"Really?" Rouge tilted her head. "Who told you?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "What's it matter? You should be happy Emerl is here again, not interrogating him."

Cream never let her arms loosen around the robot. "I am! I'm so happy!"

It was getting later in the day, so fewer people were seen walking around. Probably because they saw that maniac, Shadow. Rouge began to feel uncomfortable around the two. "Well, Cream and I were just about to go get some snacks so…"

"Mind if we tag along?" Emerl seemed to smile.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I had this 'ice cream' anyways…" Shadow smirked.

How did he know they were going to get ice cream? What the hell was going on? Well… It was best she didn't offend them. Maybe, Shadow never committed those crimes, and maybe… Maybe Emerl was truly back. Either way, she needed to keep an eye on them now anyways. "Sure, I'd be glad to take you guys!" Rouge put on a fake smile. Lying was something a spy like her had to do constantly, it came naturally to her, and no one dared to say she wasn't speaking the truth.

"Emerl, Emerl!" Cream squealed happily. "Will you hold my hand on the way there? Please?"

Rouge gave a fake smile. '_Well she blew me off easy for that robot_.' The Chaos look-alike took her hand. "Of course, Cream." He said in a happy tone. But… When he said that… something was strange. There was a hint of sadness. "You really missed me, huh?" He asked. Shadow seemed to give him a glare.

Nodding Cream said, "Yeah! A whole bunch!"

Emerl seemed to be overjoyed. He hefted the rabbit up onto his shoulders and whispered something Rouge could barely hear, even with her super sensitive bat ears. "_I didn't think anyone missed me…_"

The day was beginning to end, and the sun was setting, as Rouge could see the golden orange glow enter through the windows, reflecting the light around the almost empty mall. She was starting to get the creeps, being the only ones in Station Square's biggest mall. Of course, Shadow and Cream didn't seem to notice, or care.

The four made it to the ice cream shop, seeing no one in there as well, except one simple employer. "Hello, can I help you four today?" He smiled.

Shadow smirked. "Huh, not too busy today?" Rouge commented, seeing empty tables all over.

The teenager shrugged, not noticing how strange it was. "Oh well. You guys want ice cream or what?"

'Shouldn't he be screaming in fear, seeing Shadow walking around? He must not have heard the news… Kids today…' Emerl took a gleeful step forward and motioned for Cream to order. She giggled with her arms wrapped around his head. "Umm… Cheese and I would like…" She gasped. "Oh! Oh! We want vanilla! That's my mommy's name!" Cheese squeaked with joy.

The boy nodded. Shadow, still smirking for some reason, stepped up. "I want something with marshmallows."

He tilted his head. "Could you be more specific?"

"I don't care, put marshmallows in it and give it to me! Understand?"

The guy jumped and nodded nervously. "I'll have…" Rouge scanned across the menu on the wall. "I don't really know; just get me a vanilla too, will you?" He nodded. "Thanks sweetie." She winked at the now awkward teenager. Rouge loved making guys nervous… It was all too easy.

A few minutes later, he came back with three cones, all of them vanilla, while one just had random marshmallows protruding from it. "I-I couldn't get any flavor with marshmallows in it, sir, so I…"

Shadow swiped the ice cream from his hand. "I don't care, it has marshmallows." He took a bite out of it, looking almost happy. Emerl walked Cream over to get her tasty snack, and she politely thanked him. Right away she started eating it, with Cheese taking tiny licks as well.

"Uh, Cream, sweetie…" Rouge looked over. "I don't think you should let Cheese share with you, you don't really know where his tongue could have been."

She smiled. "Silly, it's been in his mouth!" Cream dove in again, her face already getting covered in the vanilla ice cream.

The boy held out a shaking hand to Rouge. "He-here you go ma'am." His face turned red as her hand brushed against his to get the food.

Rouge felt like having a little fun. "Oh, dear me…" She started. "I seemed to have forgotten my money… I really wish I could pay you…" Rouge said as innocently as possible.

He shook his head rapidly. "Oh don't worry, miss, it's on the house!"

Sucker.

"Oh you're too sweet, thank you dear." Rouge walked out with the others, grinning. How many times has that old trick worked? Too many to count! Now if only it'd work on that stubborn echidna…

"Gee, Mamma Rouge, you still got it." Emerl laughed.

Shadow smirked. "If only you could get it to work on that stubborn echidna…"

Rouge froze. Did he?... No… He couldn't have…

_What the hell is going on!_


	5. Remember Those Who are Forgotten

Sky: Next chapter! I'd like to thank Celestial for taking the time for looking at this beforehand… Apparently, I've been doing dialogue wrong with commas. She wasn't able to finish, and I still don't think I've done it right, but I tried. I hope it's all good! I know it will be confusing, but that is how I intended it to be! The next chapter (if you can't figure out it yet) should explainthe story and help make things clear!Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death…  
Death has many shapes… A skeleton in a dark black cloak. A scythe, gleaming with power, at his side. So much has been learned, but no one has escaped the cloaked figure. No matter the power you have, no matter the technology you have, you can never escape Death.

_No matter how fast you run. Death will find you. _

Some say they're brave… Say they're not afraid of Death.

_They're liars. _

All are afraid of this cloaked being. What will happen after? Will you go to Heaven? Will you go to Hell? Will you simply rot in the dirt? Or will you spend eternity in nothingness? None can answer this. None, but Death himself. He will tell you that answer, with a swing of his weapon. Do you wish to know?

No. No one should know… No living being should know these answers… But they will try anyway. They will try, and they will fail. Death will tell them the answers before they can find it themselves.

He will take all those that go against him. If they are evil, if they are good, it does not matter. Do not try to fight him. Do not try to run from him.  
_Please… Just one more chance… _

Tails continued to sob, his tears staining the grass under him.

Death will spare no one. No one… He… He shouldn't have… Why did… Why did he try to go against Death? He was always pulling miracles; he was always surviving any attack… But now… He's dead? From something as simple as a fist?

"You'll never bother her again." The crimson echidna stood over a blue body. The sunset was nearly down, and it cast a dark shadow over the echidna. There… In the shadows, behind that disgusting echidna…

Was Death.

Sonic tried too hard… Sonic put in too much energy… Sonic thought he could outrun Death. No… He could not. Death had found them. He took the shape of a red echidna this time. Blood spattered across his fists. Did he smile as he had done this? Did he enjoy it?  
There was no way to be sure. Death had no face for any living being to see. Sonic had tried… Sonic had tried his best… But Death took him. Took him away…

"_Why Knuckles_?" Tails shot up, screaming louder than he thought possible. "_How could you do that to him? Why would you take him away from me?_"

Would Death ever answer this question? Would he ever answer these questions? When will all of these questions stop? Why don't we know all of this? No matter how intelligent we are, we can never know.

"I will kill you too." Knuckles turned his back to the fox. "If you get in my way."

No one can stand up to Death… Not even Sonic the Hedgehog. The most courageous being on earth. He was afraid. He was afraid of the immortal skeleton cloaked in black as its blade crashed down upon his body.

"Leave." Knuckles ordered. "Leave now."

Tails shook his head, tears never stopping, never leaving.

The echidna turned to face him. Death was not one to give warnings. Should we heed these warnings? Or should we stand up to Death? The one who took away Sonic the Hedgehog.

Wrapped in black, he took Sonic the Hedgehog away. Too strong was this being to ever be beaten. Too black to ever see the answers.

Tails returned the glare to Death. "I… I will get my revenge." He said. "I will find the answers…And, I will destroy you, Knuckles."

"Try. You will fail." The echidna replied.

The kitsune ran. He ran back to his plane. He would not run away anymore after this. He would not run away from Death any longer. He will avenge Sonic the Hedgehog. Stand up to anything. Even Death himself if he had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes… The power was mine again. All of this glorious power… The power of the ancients, the power of destruction, infused into my metal circuitry. I had it all planned out… I'm called the God of Deception for a reason.

"Now, go out and reawaken me, Deception." Chaos bellowed through the now pitch black void. "If you ever need more power… There is two more…." His words floated through the air. "Wrath, I want you to find them. Understand?"

Emerl growled, curling his hands into a fist. "My name is Emerl."

"I asked you a question!" The voice boomed, lightning flashing.

Emerl let his head fall down. '_It's not like they even miss me._' I heard him think to himself. After a long pause of uncertainty he finally brought his head back up. "Understood."

I chuckled; already my plans were becoming too perfect. No one would stop me this time. "I'll get us out of this damned hell hole," I said with a hint of arrogance.

Looking gloomy, Emerl slowly turned his head to me, his jade eyes seeming to have lost their luster. "How is that?" he asked, but didn't sound as if he would care whether I answered him or not. I almost felt upset that I couldn't show facial expressions. For if I could, a grin would be placed on my face. Without another word, I held out a sparkling silver claw in front of the robot's face. In a swift movement, I suddenly spread out each sharp spike of a finger, and tore down directly through the fabric of this dimension.

Emerl did not care.

I felt disappointed that I couldn't shock him in this state. The rift in the dimension showed planet Earth on the other side, a dark starry night with grassy plains lined all around. "Come, Wrath, but be wary, that Guardian is sure to still be there."

"Emerl. My name is Emerl." He said, walking through the small rift sullenly. His incompetence was beginning to show, and I grew irritated as I stepped through the rift with him.

My feet clicked against the stone of the shrine outside the Master Emerald, and I could even feel the wind's breeze against my metal exterior. Emerl remained motionless, his shoulders slumped, despite the fact he had wanted to leave that horrid place so badly not long ago. "Hey, who's there?" A gruff voice entered my ears.

"It's that fool of a guardian…" I said in a hush. "Let's get out of here…" I grabbed Emerl's arm forcefully, and flew into the night, turning into nothing more then a shadow of a tiny bush.

"Must be my imagination…" I heard him say, his words carried off into the wind as I traveled at high speeds through the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just where the hell are you taking me?" Shadow growled as Emerl dragged him through a strange darkness.

Something was wrong. Where was his happiness? One thing that Shadow admired about Emerl was his ability to be happy, even in knowing the truth of his past and purpose. Something… Shadow still wasn't used to yet. "There is one more we must get."

The black hedgehog was swimming in his thoughts, unable to even ask what Emerl was talking about. Once the dark tunnel was finally gone, Shadow found himself under the shining sun on Angel Island. "What are we doing here?" He asked, looking at the endless plain of grass.

"There." He raised a brown hand and extended a finger out into the distance. Far out, Shadow could see the glimmer of something shining under the sun. The… Master Emerald? "We're going there. Inside again."

"Again?" Shadow had no time to for an answer as Emerl sped off across the jade sea, whipping about at the wind's will. It was almost hard to keep up with the robot as he sped across so quickly. He definitely didn't get weaker over his time of absence.

"Knuckles." Emerl suddenly said.

Shadow looked to the side and saw a flash of crimson. In an instinctive reflex, he jumped to the side, just avoiding a powerful punch that dented the ground beneath his feet where he stood. "Knuckles? What are you doing?" The black hedgehog blurted out.

His face was filled with rage, the stone shrine behind him. "There have been too many strange things going on with the Master Emerald! I have been a fool to have let it be so open. No more. I don't care who you are, no one will come near it!"

Emerl's eyes met Shadow's as if to say 'I told you, you have been betrayed.'

"Knuckles, what is wrong with you?" Shadow took a step back, Knuckle's violet eyes were burning, and his chest was heaving. "You know who I am!"

The echidna gritted his teeth. "I told you, I don't care! Ever since I let Metal…" He looked away, unable to finish his sentence, obviously ashamed of himself. "Not even you Emerl."

"Knuckles." Emerl raised a hand to him. "You will let us pass."

Taking a fighting stance, he said in a dark tone, "No. No one will ever pass by me again."

Shadow was unsure of what to do. Did he dare turn on his friends? But… If these were his friends… Why would they attack him?

He took a step back as Emerl charged forward.

"_So this is how you treat me after how long I've been gone_?" Emerl suddenly screamed, his emotions lost. "_You forgot about me too? You Knuckles_?" He began to attack and attack, punches faster then lightning. "_You were my fighting partner! You and I were fighting partners! Why did you throw me away? Why did you forget about me?_"

Shadow could only watch, still, he could not figure out what to do. Shadow could only watch as Knuckles guard was torn through by the insane robot. He watched as Knuckles tried to fight back, but his punches were merely blocked as if they were nothing. And he watched as Emerl sent him down into the dirt with a kick across the face.

"_Try to forget me now._" Emerl whispered in a demonic tone.

Was he making the right choice? Weren't these people his friends? As he looked at the struggling echidna in the dirt, he grew even more uncertain. "They attacked you, Shadow." Emerl looked down upon the animal, like he was nothing more than that. An animal. "They aren't your friends. They forgot about you. They forgot about me." He turned his head away now. "_We're nothing but weapons to them_."

"Emerl…" Shadow started. "I don't know… Maybe…"

"There is no maybe!" He shouted. "There is a yes or no. You want to see Maria again don't you?"

"Yes, but-."

"They don't care about us anymore, Shadow." His eyes seemed to show sadness. "Please, Shadow..."

It was true… They didn't care. He didn't want to argue or fight it anymore. There was no point. All he wanted was Maria. "Yes, I'll come."

"Good." He brought me up the steps of the shrine to the Master Emerald. "Be careful… Here we go."

"What?... What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"You'll see."

Emerl put his hand on the Master Emerald and it began to glow. "_The servers are… the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power, and power is enriched by the heart." _He paused. "_Show me your power or I shall not obey, I will become Gizoid conqueror of all, under my leader, Chaos." _

Shadow's eyes widened as the glow suddenly engulfed the two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl lay in the grass, the sun shining, warming her fur. The wind blew a small breeze, caressing her face gently, whispering a light lullaby into her ears. Birds sang a sweet song, and she probably rested there for hours. She didn't care.

Who knew she could ever be so happy? Who knew she really could? It was already months ago, but she would never forget it either way. The day that changed her life… She found herself blushing just thinking about how joyful she was actually feeling.

Knowing her face was turning red, she turned her head to the grass, feeling the watching eyes of the birds. This tingling feeling… It was wonderful. It tickled her cheeks, and even made her let out a slight giggle.

She sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky. Beautiful…

A dark shadow soon covered her warm sun.

"Oh ho…" An old scratchy voice entered into the girl's conscience. "I finally have you now!"

With a gasp, the female shot up in a battle position. "Eggman!" She yelled, a smirk coming across her face. "Don't you ever give up?"

"Not this time!" The white mustached genius proclaimed, his robot towering over her. "I'll finally get you!"

She crossed her arms. "Eggman…"

"Now hand them over!" He roared, getting straight to the point.

"You say that every time, and every time you get the same answer." She growled. "No."

Eggman smiled. "Of course, you always say no… But you see… I've learned something from my past trip." His four-legged weapon hulked about, towering over the female dangerously. "You need more than just a huge weapon to do the job…"

The girl tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"_You need an entire army as well!_" He roared insanely, throwing his hand into the air. The girl took a step back in surprise.

There, past the grass and in the dense forest, she saw something stir. First one… Two… Three… Six… Ten… Twenty… All of the pale white robots were stepping out from behind the trees! Each one was nothing more than a round and fat piece of scrap, but each still had a weapon. Including the giant that stood in front of her. Eggman had really outdone himself this time.

"Surrender now and I promise I won't harm you!" Eggman laughed.

She began to feel slightly anxious now. But she couldn't let that mad scientist have them! No matter what. "I won't."

Eggman smirked. "As I thought. Charge!" He commanded. "Fire the rockets! We'll kill her today!"

The female's head shot up, only to see a guided Eggman missile headed straight for her! With a grunt, she jumped to the side in a violet blur, but was too late by a millisecond off. The explosion knocked her off her feet, and she toppled down into the soft grass, face first. Trying to get back up, she saw the glimmer of a sword flash from one of the robots.

There was only time for a gasp, as she rolled out of the way, a sword cutting into the ground, exactly where she was only moments ago. She pushed herself back up on her feet, and ran up the stone steps of the shrine, her possessions tucked away in her clothes. This was going to be harder than she thought.

As she took a battle stance, seeing the army and the giant silver machine in the middle of it all, another shine caught in the back of her eye. The giant green rectangular gem was glowing radically! What was it doing? "What's the matter? Getting scared?" Eggman taunted, his forces coming closer.

"Wh-what is?... What is it doing?" She turned her back on the forces to look at the gem. The light became blinding, and eventually, somehow engulfed her. As the cool light over took her body, she only had a few moments to hope everything would be all right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There we go…" Emerl snapped his fingers. "Hold on… wait… now! We got her!"

Shadow tried to keep his cool, but inside this Master Emerald, he could only feel cold sweat drip down his neck. Why he was so afraid, he didn't know. Perhaps it was the fact he was suddenly standing on an iceberg in the middle of the ocean, with some giant crescent moon that seemed to follow him in the night sky. Or maybe it was just the whispers of people's thoughts. Either way… He didn't like it here.

A flash of light, like a supernova, floated over the iceberg. "Come to us!" Emerl held out his hands. After the light was gone, Shadow took his hands away from his eyes and saw the next one related to Chaos. It was a girl.

Her fur was a light purple, and a ruby was placed exactly in the middle of her forehead. She was obviously a cat once Shadow saw her ears and tail. She lay unconscious in Emerl's arms. "Who is that?"

"The last one." Emerl whispered. "Now wake up..."

As if by command, her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing two bright yellow eyes. "Wh-what?..." She voiced out, her head probably spinning. "Where am I?..." Her body tensed up and she jumped out of the robot's arms. "Where is Eggman Nega? What did you do to me? Where are my Sol Emeralds?"

Emerl put his hands up as a sign of peace. "Don't worry, miss. Would you please tell us your name?"

She put a hand to her head, feeling the strange sensation of the Master Emerald realm as Shadow was. "I don't see why…" She groaned, falling down to her knees. "Blaze. Blaze is my name."

Emerl held out a hand to her. "Yeah, this place really messes with you living-beings. It even affects us robots sometimes, but don't worry, I think a pretty girl like you can handle it, right Blaze?"

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"You're going to help us reawaken Chaos." Emerl said casually. "Tell me…" He seemed to go into a focused state, like he was reading her mind. "Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Blaze nodded, awkwardly standing back up, but sweat began to form on her body as she trembled. "Sonic… Sonic and Cream… They're my best friends. They've helped me so much."

Shadow said nothing, feeling out of breath.

"Oh?" Emerl nodded. "I guess you wouldn't help us try to kill him and all of his friends then right?"

Blaze's golden eyes suddenly lit up with fire. "No! I would never do that!"

"Ah, but you will." Emerl turned serious. "You're under my command from now on. To make sure you listen, I'll erase all your memories of him."

Blaze lost her fire, turning more into fear. "No! You can't do that! They're… They're all I have!"

This wasn't right. Shadow knew it.

_Don't take Sonic away…_

_Don't take Cream away…_

_Please… _

Those were Blaze's thoughts. Shadow could hear them loud and clear. "Emerl…" Shadow started, breathing heavily. "Don't do that to the girl… Let's just leave her out of this."

Emerl's eyes pierced into red ones now. "Sonic will betray her just as he did me and you, Shadow. She will be alone without us. We will be the only friends she has."

Shadow once again, didn't know what to do. Was this all worth it? To see Maria?

"Take me back home, right now!" Blaze ordered, her knees shaking.

In a flash, Emerl was in front of Blaze. "You are with us now. Give up your memories, Blaze." He put his hand on her head.

"No!" She cried, pushing him away, and running in the opposite direction. Blaze saw the end of the iceberg, and the never ending ocean. She was trapped here over these dark waters. Emerl was right behind her, she had no choice!

Blaze jumped off the block of ice, and prepared for the dive in the ocean. But… Her feet never went under the surface. She stood directly on the water, as if it were frozen solid beneath her feet. "You can't run away from me."

Despite his words, she charged off across the ocean, looking behind to see the deserted ice. "I know this place much better than you." His voice echoed. Blaze turned her head to see Emerl standing right in front of her!

"Get away from me!" She roared, running in another direction away from her. It was futile. Emerl was there too. Wherever she ran, that robot would stand directly in her path. Shadow watched the cat, as she began to gain the attributes of a trapped animal.

Finally Blaze stopped, knowing she couldn't escape him. "Give up, Blaze. It's all over." She wouldn't give up that easy.

In the cat's hands, Shadow saw something amazing happen. Fire began to boil and bubble up into a perfect sphere at her command. "I'm not giving up!" She screamed, throwing the fire ball straight at Emerl's face.

Useless.

With the simple movement of tilting his neck, the ball flew past, leaving Blaze's arm open. Giving her no time to retaliate, he grabbed that arm in a firm grip. "Please don't struggle. Please don't." Emerl sounded as if he were about to cry. "It's for your own good, you have to believe me!"

It didn't matter, she struggled anyway. "It isn't! Let go of me you hunk of scrap!"

Emerl placed a hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry. You won't remember him anymore. Chaos has given me my orders." His hand began to glow. "I'll try to help you be happy afterwards, Blaze. You have my promise."

Shadow could feel his heart breaking just watching the poor cat struggle to keep her memories. Just as he was, she would not remember her past either. "Don't do this to me!" she cried, tears nearly ready to form.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once again, and his hand grew brighter and brighter, swallowing the cat's entire body.

Shadow could hear her whispers now, almost screams.

_Stop! Don't take them away from me! _

Just like that. They were gone. She fell down unconscious to the hard ocean surface, with Emerl's hand outstretched hand over her body. "I'm sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up, Mamma Rouge?" Emerl said with a tilted head. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

Rouge indeed had a look of shock on her face. Shadow must have just been lucky, that's all. She could have sworn she saw him smirking though. "Oh…" Her face turned red all over and she shook her head around strangely. "It's nothing!"

"You really have to try to keep your cool, Rouge," Shadow said while taking a mouthful of marshmallow ice cream.

Cream nodded, almost losing her balance on Emerl's shoulders. "Yes, Miss Rouge! Shadow and Emerl will keep us safe, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

The robot's eyes brightened and he nuzzled against Cream's fur. "That's right; I won't let anything happen to you, Cream…"

Rouge shook the whole thing off and took a bite into her desert. There was no need to ponder over it. Nothing more then a strange coincidence. "Hey, so where are you guys headed next?" Shadow asked curiously.

The pallid bat gave a friendly smile. "Well to tell you the truth, I didn't plan on falling asleep at the mall, so now I'm not to sure." She looked at the wide mall, now getting an orange glow from the sun setting outside. "We should probably head home, I'm sorry we couldn't hang out more."

Shadow frowned.

"That's okay," he started, "Emerl and I were just about to leave anyways."

Cream pouted. "Aww, I wanted to stay with Emerl longer!" He put her down on the tile, with her arms crossed unhappily.

Rouge dropped the rest of her mostly unfinished ice cream in the trash bin nearby and took Cream's hand. "We'll see them later, sweetie. Bye, Shadow! Bye, Emerl!" she waved happily.

"Bye, Rouge! Bye, Cream!" Emerl turned around with Shadow and walked opposite ways.

Rouge let out a sigh of relief, feeling the two's presence slowly disappear as they set a distance between themselves. Sure, she was ecstatic Emerl was back, but there was just something strange between those two. What were they hiding?

Rouge's thoughts were interrupted by a constant poking at her side. "Um… Miss Rouge?"

Feeling aggravated, she swerved her head to face the girl's rather quickly, letting out a rude, "What?"

Cream timidly pointed to an ordinary wall. "Miss Rouge, why is that wall shaking?"

"What are you talking about?" The spy took a look at it. "It's not-." She stopped in mid-sentence, noticing that the pictures on the large wall were indeed trembling. Not to mention that, but the ground also was beginning to shake. It continued to get louder and louder until… "_Look out!_" Rouge screamed throwing herself down on the tile with Cream.

The wall in front of them soon exploded in an instant, dust and pieces flying through the air, forcing the two to gag for air. Rouge was the first to shoot her head up into the air, seeing a large gaping hole had been made where the wall once stood. The edges were completely scorched, and still smoldering.

Standing in all the debris, was a dark figure, no taller than Sonic. Her purple fur was bristling with anger, and her hands were glowing with an orange fire-like energy. "You there!" she roared, pointing a finger at Rouge. "Prepare to die!"

Rouge didn't even have time to brush the dust off her shoulders, standing up to her feet in a battle position. "Just who the hell do you think you are anyways?"

Cream shot up, trembling in fear. Even in all the chaos, she still managed to answer the question. "Blaze? Is that you?"

The cat nodded, yellow eyes flaring. "That is correct, but how did you know my name?"

Cream let out a bright smile. "It's me, Blaze! Cream!"

Stepping forward through her hole, she let out a malicious smirk. "I don't know any 'Cream' sorry." She put her glare on Rouge. "I know only my orders. I'm to kill you two now."

The small girl gasped and choked back on a few tears. Rouge stepped in front of Cream defensively. "Stop right there, you lunatic!" She roared.

"I don't take orders from sniveling maggots." Blaze continued to step forward, her hands growing with the fire energy.

"_Rouge!_" Shadow screamed, tackling down the cat out of nowhere.

"Shadow!" She screamed, squirming to get free. "What are you doing?"

Emerl stepped heroically next to Rouge. "We heard the explosion and came running back!" he said.

The fire energy had lost is luster as Blaze thrashed about. "You traitors! What are you doing?"

_Traitors? _

Emerl curled his hand into a fist. "I'll never let you hurt them!"

This Blaze girl had obviously had enough. She threw Shadow off her body in a fury, and gathered the flames to her hands again. "We have to destroy them!" she roared.

"Sorry, it's not gonna happen." Shadow landed on his feet, crossing his arms with a cocky flair. Emerl immediately kicked her in the side of the head, sending her to fly farther away. "Come on; let's get out of here, Rouge!" Shadow ran off ahead.

Emerl dashed forward and picked up Cream on his shoulders, running behind Shadow. Rouge put one foot in front of the other and began to catch up soon after. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, Rouge," Shadow said sternly.

There was no time to reply, she heard a battle cry come from behind, only to see that Blaze was right on their tails, yellow eyes looking just like bright flames under the orange sun.

A moment later, they reached the entrance to the mall, and they blew through the glass doors in an instant, Blaze still catching up as the chase continued down the streets.

"I'll slow her down!" Shadow yelled, turning around for a brief moment. He aimed his palm at the girl, and let out a loud grunt. By his command, a green energy escaped, and shot into the girl's chest, directly on target. Such nice aim as such fast speeds!

Blaze toppled back against the pavement, giving the others time to cut across a corner and hopefully lose her. Cream held tight onto Emerl's head as they passed dark alley ways to confuse their pursuer. When they reached a street, Rouge stopped in her tracks. "There's Sonic's house!" She pointed quickly, the house sitting just a few minutes away.

Shadow's face went pale for a moment, and he stopped right away, along with Emerl. "No, we have to get to your house, Rouge!"

What? Sonic would be right there! "Are you insane? That cat is right behind us, we need to get to Sonic! My house is much farther away!"

"Trust me!" Shadow yelled, feeling there was no time to waste. "Come, Rouge!" He blasted off in the opposite direction with Emerl right behind.

Trust him?...

Of course, he just risked his life to save her! Rouge had to trust Shadow; he knew what he was doing. She flew off after, leaving Sonic's house in the sunset.


	6. Tears of Wrath

Sky: Hey hey! Another new chapter! This one SHOULD explain what's going on. It might be hard if you don't read it all in a row, but hopefully you'll understand why people are doing what they did in it. I was going to keep going from my third scene, but then I realized that I had already typed seven pages! So, I wasn't able to get much action and stuff in here, it might be a tad boring I'm afraid. Hope you enjoy! Ask if you got questions on the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should be feeling excited. I should be hopping up and down. Metal Sonic… Or… Deception I mean, should be telling me to shut up. I should be with Sonic again. I should be hearing him say how much he missed me, saying that he's got a new attack to teach me. I should then see Amy smack Sonic for trying to teach their baby to be some sort of mindless karate bum.

But… I'm not.

"You're awfully quiet," Deception said, traveling through the shadows in the night. "I'd love to read your thoughts, but I see you've blocked them from me."

Of course I did. I'm not letting that robot see my thoughts.

Deception finally stopped at the edge of a tall grassy hill, completely abandoned by any living-beings. Above us, the stars shone, and a crescent moon kept a watchful eye. Chaos?... or just… a moon?

The dark buildings of Station Square towered at the distance, each one of the structures with little or no lights on. Station Square was a peaceful city after all, most were asleep at this time of night. "See that, Wrath?" Deception pointed to the city, his claw gleaming under the crescent moon's light. "That city will someday be ours."

"Is that so? What makes you so sure?" I growled.

The tall sapphire robot's gaze seemed to harden. "I can feel it. I saw it all in a dream."

Pathetic.

"Not all dreams come true you know."

Deception's eyes met mine. Each red orb filled with fire, power, and emotion. "My dreams do, Wrath. I will show you. Most enemies believe emotion is a weakness, it slows you down, softens you." He laughed. "False. Emotion makes you stronger. Raw anger can destroy planets. Just think of the power you could have if you control it."

I turned my head away, back to the shadowed city. "Nice speech."

Deception let out a deep growl. "You're helping me you know."

"We'll see."

"Why do you still have feelings for them?" Deception asked suddenly. "They don't care about you. They don't like you. They don't need you, they don't _want _you. Where with Chaos and I, we need you." He could obviously see that I doubted him. "Tomorrow morning." He started. "We'll read their minds and see just how much they miss you."

I know the answer already. Sonic has missed me. He'll be glad to see me. Amy, Cream, Rouge, even Knuckles. My father, my mothers, my fighting partner, my best friend…they… miss me. Right?

Deception put a hand on my shoulder. "Wrath, your power is nearly as great as mine. Who do you think you are? Wrath or Emerl? Wrath is what you were born as. Wrath is what you will stay as. Emerl is a name given to you by a traitor. It's a disgrace to you."

That was it; he's pissing me off now!

I threw his hand off my shoulder. "You're an idiot, Metal Sonic!" I yelled. "My name is Emerl. Sonic and the others love me, and when I find him, I'll ditch you, tell my father about your plans, and we'll kill you." I spoke with venom in every word. How much I hate Metal Sonic now… I'll prove him wrong tomorrow.

If I don't, then what the heck? I'll join the rust bucket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it!  
Rouge slammed the door shut behind her, gasping for air as she had to run farther to get to her house instead of Sonic's. Shadow took in a deep breath, and was ready for combat again. Emerl let down a now crying Cream.

"Wh-what's the matter with Blaze?" she wept, tears streaming down. "Blaze and I are friends!"

Rouge put a hand on her hip, throwing her head up to glare at the two. "What is going on? Who is Blaze? What are you guys doing?"

Shadow took a seat on the edge of Rouge's red velvet couch and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "She's with Chaos, and so are we."

Emerl rested his elbow on the couch, but continued to stand. "At least, we used to be," he finished.

Wiping away some of her tears, Cream looked up and asked, "Blaze? Why is Blaze?..."

Rouge was becoming irritated. There was no point in holding back any information now. "Shadow, you're the one who terrorized the city. Emerl, you seem to appear at such a convenient time with Shadow… you two better explain all this."

With a groan, the black hedgehog wafted the air around him as if to fan out the statement. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I never terrorized the city as all you people say," he said venomously.

"Everyone with a connection to Chaos was brought out by him," Emerl continued where Shadow left. "I am the God of Wrath. As you can see by my eyes, Chaos is a little like my… uncle I guess you could say." He pointed to his large glowing spheres.

Rouge still wasn't satisfied. "So, what are you trying to do with Chaos anyways?"

"Reawakening him," Emerl and Shadow said in unison.

The spy let out another deep stressful sigh. This was all so strange. She let a silence fall around the room as she looked through her house to find peace. Her plasma TV, her grand coffee table, and the intricate design on it… they were all nice. What really helped her relieve stress was the fireplace.

It wasn't the fireplace itself that was so great. It was nothing but a few red bricks placed on top of each other, leaving a hole in the middle for the fire. The real thing that always brightened her day was what was on her fireplace.

Along the top, she placed her most prized possessions. Jewels and gems. She had plenty of them already, but her fireplace was where she put the most beautiful ones. Diamonds perfectly shaped, glimmering under the sunset's light, sending its shrine through its entire body. Sapphires, rubies, gems of all kinds. Her favorite however, was placed on a pedestal in the center of all the jewels.

An azure Chaos Emerald placed carefully under a glass case. Of course she had some security to protect the blue beauty, but she tried not to make it known. She liked to think that no one would dare steal from her, and she shouldn't need to go out of her way to protect it. Just in case though… she did it anyways.

Feeling control come back to her body, she began to tap her foot as a sign she was ready to start interrogating again. "Shadow, what do _you _have to do in all this? How are you related to Chaos?"

Rouge noticed that Shadow's eyes darted to the left for a split second. "I have no idea how the hell I'm connected," he growled. "All I know is we have to stop Chaos."

"Is anyone else involved in this other than you and Blaze?"

Emerl shook his head. "No, just us."

Cream took Rouge's hand timidly, still letting out a few sniffles as Cheese nudged her head gently.

"All right…" she sighed, her head drooping down. "How do we stop Chaos then?"

Shadow was about to speak, but Emerl stepped forward.

"We need the Chaos Emeralds."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robots don't sleep you know.

Deception… Metal Sonic and I stayed up and studied the city the entire night. At one point, we dashed through inside it, keeping close in the shadows. There was no need for it, but Metal seemed to enjoy it and did it naturally. I occasionally almost lost him a few times.

One moment, the tall god would be walking down the sidewalk, and I'd look behind me for I heard a slight sound… the next moment, all I'd see was a lone lamppost. I would then look around frantically, and then look back to where I last saw him. There he'd be walking down the sidewalk again, as if he had never disappeared at all.

Weird.

God of Deception definitely fits him, but until he proves to me that Sonic hadn't missed me, he's nothing but a robot.

Eventually, we took a spot on a tall building, gazing down at the open streets. His ratty cloth around his waste billowed against the wind's power. "Soon… my plans will begin…" he whispered to himself.

I ignored it.

The sun rose, and the city began to come alive, cars and people filling the streets. "It reminds me…" Metal Sonic said in a strange tone. "…Reminds me of the day that Chaos came into the world. He flooded the streets, and killed countless numbers of people." He let out a dark chuckle. "They're still trying to find all the corpses in the sewers."

"Wonderful." I commented.

Metal crossed his arms, still staring down at the busy people. With no warning at all he said, "Come, let's go," and took off into the city in a flash. I jumped after, and followed the best I could.

After hoping a few buildings, and sidestepping a few curious eyes, Metal suddenly stopped. "Here. There he is."

Who?

Who indeed. It was Sonic! It was Sonic! There he was! Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic, my father, Sonic, my true father! He was right there on the sidewalk, talking with my mom, Amy! I missed him so much!

I nearly jumped off the roof to go see him, but Metal Sonic put up a clawed arm to stop me. "Wait. Wrath… I want you to read his thoughts. Past and present. Do you see anything in his mind about you? I'm afraid I do not."

I felt a stab hit my chest.

No, no, his name was Deception after all; he was just trying to confuse me. Although… Metal's tone… he sounded like he was sad. It didn't matter.

Tapping into Chaos' power, I threw out my conscience and felt mine merge with Sonic's. I dug through his thoughts, finding things I felt bad for intruding on. His love for Amy was one thing. His fear of water. Everything that he held dear.

But… Where was I in all of his memories?

I searched more and more, but could find little memories of myself except for after the day I supposedly had died. Sonic… forgot about me! He stopped caring for me! How could he do that? How did I mean so little to him?

"I'm sorry." Metal said, throwing me back into my own body.

I shook my head rapidly, feeling a wound start to open on my chest. "Amy! Amy didn't forget me! Amy couldn't have!"

I didn't care about privacy anymore. I jumped inside her head, and pushed through all memories and thoughts. Nothing after the day I died. She… she had forgotten me too! That's impossible! Why would I mean so little to them?

Am I… nobody?

"You are Wrath." Metal Sonic stated. "Emerl… Emerl has been cast aside by those filthy traitors."

He was right? He was right?

Sonic doesn't care anymore?

Amy doesn't care anymore?

I really… I really am Wrath?

Some say that robots can't cry. Some think we can't cry because we have no heart, no soul. It was physically impossible. We didn't have the chemicals a human did to feel emotion, to feel such a mental pain. I don't even know what I am then.

I cried.

How was that possible? Aren't I just a robot? I'm Emerl the robot! Robots can't cry! Emerl can't cry… Emerl can't cry…

Wrath wasn't a robot though. Wrath was a god. Even a god can cry. And that's what I did. I felt for the first time in my life, the cold crystal tears roll down my metal armor. Were my eyes Emerl's eyes? Or where they Wrath's eyes?

"Decide for yourself… who you are." The sapphire and silver being next to me said.

Emerl… Emerl was Sonic's friend. Sonic couldn't remember this Emerl anymore. The only thing I could possibly be… is my true self.

I fell down to my knees, tears still dripping down to the concrete on the building. "Wrath. I am God of Wrath."

That is who I am.

Wrath.

That is what I am.

Wrath.

That is all I feel.

Wrath.

Deception looked over to me, his eyes still showing as if he had no emotion at all. "You have made the right choice," he said. I was still crying, feeling pitiful that he was watching over me. "Do not worry. Emotion is power. Control that power, and you will be unstoppable."

"Yes, Deception." I managed to choke out, voice slightly cracking.

No matter what he said, Deception still couldn't take that pain away. The pain of being so betrayed. The humiliation, thinking I was something I was not. Emerl…

"There is one who remembers you, Wrath." Deception spoke up. "Your orders are to find him, take him to the Master Emerald, and let Chaos handle it from there. While in the Master Emerald, you must get the girl connected to Chaos as well."

I let my tears stop finally, and stood up. "Who am I going after, Deception?"

I felt a smirk emanate from him. "Shadow the Hedgehog. Chaos has told me of his connections. I would tell you now, but I have things to do. The other I want you to find is in another dimension. Her name is Blaze the Cat," he growled. "When you see her, put her out of her misery and erase her memories."

"Erase?" I echoed curiously.

Deception nodded. "Yes, you have that power," he looked back out into the city. "She, too, believes she is important to Sonic. Did you see anything about Blaze in their minds?"

I nodded. I do remember seeing a purple cat named Blaze. She had gone back to her dimension a few months ago, and Sonic hadn't thought of her since. I understood now. I will relieve that girl of her pain. "I've got it." I curled my hand into a fist. "What will you do?" I turned to him.

The sapphire god kept his eyes on the city. "I'll try out my new powers again. See if I still have the hang of it," I saw his clawed hand begin to ripple; a metal-like liquid began to ooze out of his fingers. Soon it took shape.

A silver dagger glistening under the sun.

Deception suddenly threw the dagger straight at my face with no warning. I threw my arms up to block it, but felt nothing but a splash of strange water hit. Putting my arms down, I saw that the metallic liquid had lost its shape and fallen to the ground in a puddle. "That dagger is as sharp or as dull as I like," Deception chuckled. "Don't worry; I stopped it before it could hit you." As he spoke, the chrome substance began to twitch, and jumped back into Deception's metal body a moment later.

No trace was left behind that there ever was a dagger. "Wrath, I want you to stay here. I have something that I need to attend to," he chuckled looking down at the couple that was Sonic and Amy. Sonic sped off, leaving Amy behind to wait for a while. Looking into his thoughts, I saw that it was only going to be about five minutes.

I looked to my side for Deception, but there was no sign of him anymore. He had left. Oh well he'll be back. It'll give me some time to think.

As the five minutes went by, I saw the blue traitor rush by the pink hedgehog, who in turn giggled at the action. They talked for a moment, and then their lips met. The two were cute together, but what did I care anymore?

An explosion rang into my ears, far off in the city, and smoke began to rise in that very direction. I watched from my roof top as Sonic picked up Amy like he was some knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress. He then ran in the direction of the explosion leaving me behind on the roof.

It probably had something to do with Deception.

I didn't let it bother me. All that mattered now was reawakening Chaos to this world. What would it do for me? I don't really know. Am I doing this out of revenge? Am I doing it to befriend Deception? Befriend Shadow or Blaze maybe? Or am I just doing it because I'm lower than Chaos and I'm forced to?

I don't know. I don't care. I'm doing it cause I feel like it.

It was who knows how long before Deception returned. Maybe about ten or twenty minutes. I was lying on the ground, trying to get comfortable when he seemed to jump out of nowhere like he always does now. I looked at his armor and noticed some red liquid spattered across it. "Blood?" I shot up at the sight.

He looked down unhappily and wiped it off. "I really was hoping that my first blood shed would be Sonic's. But… I suppose I had to make it realistic and use a real one."

It… was best not to ask.

"Come, I spotted Shadow on my way," he jumped off through the city again. Just as before, I was given no time to respond, and simply followed him through.

We ended up atop an old library, crumbling at the weight of our bodies as we stood atop it. Walking down the streets, a black hedgehog made his way silently down. Shadow. "I'll help you convince him to come, but only this time. Stay right here, and do not let yourself be known," Deception ordered coldly.

I gave him a nod.

In amazement, I saw it happen. Deception's entire body began to ripple like water, before melting into the silver liquid. For a moment, he was nothing more than a puddle, just as Chaos would be. Then, the puddle began to shake as if an earthquake had hit, and it started to grow into a new form.

I was soon staring into emerald eyes, the same height as me. Blue quills hung out loosely, and Deception wore a smirk exactly like Sonic's. "Stay right here, will ya buddy?" he said, exactly as Sonic himself would.

He jumped down into the dark shadows between the two buildings, his movements agile and free like the blue hedgehog. "Hey, it's Shadow!" he held out a hand as the black hedgehog passed by. "What's up, Faker? You doing all right?"

It was amazing how well he could become that character. If I hadn't seen him transform, I would have never guessed that he wasn't the real Sonic. As he spoke to Shadow, I could see Sonic's eyes sparkle with courage and ego like he always had.

Deception took Shadow into the old library for who knows what. It was a while later that I saw him back in his true form; rushing past me he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the spot.

"The fool has no idea," Deception laughed. "All my plans are coming together… Emerl, you know what to do. I want you to find him again later, let his pain set in, and when he no longer knows where to turn, show him the light." The blurs around us stopped and he threw me against a lone building. "I'll see you again."

His words were carried away against the wind, disappearing just as he did into the shadows. Deception left no trace that he was ever there.

I scrambled myself to sit up right, letting out a mental sigh. Well, there wasn't much to do but invade Shadow's privacy while I waited. All I needed was a vague idea of where he was, and I could jump right in there.

So, for a few hours, I dug through Shadow's mind. So much sadness and so much struggling. As I went farther back, his memories appeared only in pieces, and I could feel how hard he was trying to get those memories back. I found something in there I wouldn't have guessed before.

Shadow loved Sonic.

Shadow loved Sonic, he loved Amy, he loved Tails, he loved all of them. I felt my spirits rise as I found something else. Shadow loved Emerl too. This black hedgehog that never showed emotion… he has so much of it inside him. There was a burning passion to be with Maria Robotnik, a love for his friends, an empty sadness that he could never figure out, and hatred to whomever it was that took Maria away.

I looked farther to when Shadow was awakened by Robotnik in the GUN base so long ago. When he had no friends, he simply would do anything he could to make Maria happy. Even destroy an entire human race. What stopped him before he could do it?

His friends.

It really was too bad that Sonic showed little care for Shadow. As did Amy. For all he did for them, for all he felt for them, they simply betrayed the ultimate life. They forgot him without a care; they tossed him aside once they were done with him, manipulating the hedgehog's emotions simply so they could use his powers.

I returned back into my body, the sun's light no longer reaching the city past the dark clouds above. It was definitely a long time spent inside his mind. I knew just about everything about Shadow now. Like for instance, one of his favorite foods is fish, but he hates to admit it. For some reason, he thinks it's weird to like the stuff. Another one of his most favorite desserts would be marshmallows. He's had few, but he loves them more than any other food he's tasted. Shadow's pretty silly I have to admit, but so is everyone once you dive inside their mind.

Sonic…

My mind suddenly flew off to him.

Sonic… I trusted you. I believed in you, in everything you said.

_I loved you. _

"But…" I suddenly whispered to myself, fists tightening. "You turned out to be nothing but a manipulative _bastard!_" I screamed, throwing a punch straight into the concrete side of the building. As I removed my fist, a large dent was left behind. I just want to forget about him, just forget how he's… how he's fake.

Unexpectedly, my sapphire eyes caught something in the distant sun.

Shadow.

He'll be here soon. I jumped down into the darkness of the alleyway, waiting for his arrival.

Well. You've pretty much seen all this haven't you? Shadow knows no one cares for him, I tell him that I can bring him to Maria, he takes my hand… we go back to Angel Island, I find Knuckles doesn't care for me anymore, I make him eat dirt. What else… Well we went into the Master Emerald, got Blaze the Cat from her dimension, and I erased the poor girl's memory.

Now… All I have to do is see if these mortals can make it to Chaos alive. After all, if it can make a robot like Metal Sonic almost go insane…

Think what it could to do them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Trying to See What is Not There

Sky: Another chapter… not my best but… I tried. As for the Amy part, don't judge it till you know what has happened. Enjoy if you can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deception…

To some… it is impossible to deceive. For others, it takes years of practice, but even then there are still flaws. I however, am the God of Deception. It is as easy as lifting a finger to me. No one can escape from me.

"Wait, Wrath," I stuck out a clawed hand, stopping the hyper active god in his tracks. Sonic the Hedgehog was right down below. "I want you to read his thoughts, past and present. Do you see anything in his mind about you? I'm afraid I do not." I said as gentle as possible.

Emerl's bright blue eyes looked up at me, looking as if he had felt some horrible injury. He shook his head and looked down at the two hedgehogs he loved so much. This… This is where I prove my name.

As he began to jump into Sonic's mind, I dove in as well, making sure not to disturb the youthful god as he rummaged through my enemy's thoughts. All memories that Sonic had of Emerl, I blocked perfectly. All. I began to feel how desperate he was, the longing to find that he had been missed.

I made sure that Emerl would find nothing of the sort.

"I'm sorry," I said, throwing the god out of his trance.

It was such a great feeling… to see him squirm. I felt the excitement run through my circuits, an excitement I could never get enough of. "Amy! Amy couldn't have forgotten about me!" Emerl suddenly threw out his conscience again, diving into the pink hedgehog's mind.

I blocked all memories of him in her mind successfully as well. I loved the sight of seeing the robot begin to dig desperately through her most precious thoughts, for even a glimmer of hope, but he would never find that light. A greater power blocked out the sun, and that power was my own.

The plan worked perfectly.

I had to witness wretched the display of crying from him. Truly pathetic, that the God of Wrath would be thrown into such a state by a couple of hedgehogs. He was a disgrace to the name of Chaos. Fortunately, he had figured out who he was not long after. No longer Emerl the Robot, but Wrath the God.

After that, I ran off through the city, disguising myself as Shadow the Hedgehog. Now for the fun part… I released all of my controlled emotions and let my power flow through my arms like a graceful dance. Fire and dust flew at my performance, accompanied by the cheers, or screams, of my cowering human audience. My two special spectators, Sonic and Amy, came to see a special finale. Before their eyes, I annihilated a poor sick child.

I really was hoping that my first blood shed would be from Sonic the Hedgehog, but beggars can't be choosers. Besides, to see the look in his eyes as I betrayed his trust… I can find no words to describe it. His eyes no longer hid away his emotions. I saw the fear, the hurt, the embarrassment, and the despair, all in one. He truly loved my performance today.

I wasn't done after that. I sped through the city once again, finding the real Shadow not too far. Disguising myself again, I turned into a perfect clone of Sonic.

The plan went perfectly, he suspected nothing.

Afterwards, I told Wrath of his mission objective and departed to complete my own quest.

So very much to do, so very little time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl fell limp into my hands. Her name was Blaze. I didn't like it. I really didn't want to erase her memories. I'm sorry I did it, but I had to. Deception ordered me; I had no other choice…

Shadow limped slightly over to me, deathly afraid that he might fall into the dark water he was standing upon. "Emerl… is that all we needed to do? I can't take this place…"

Slowly, I put Blaze down. "No, we have a long way to go. This will be a hard journey for you two," I looked down at the sleeping cat. "Now, wake up." I whispered, the words echoed through the realm like a magic enchantment.

By my command, her eyes suddenly shot open. Blaze jumped to her feet, looking back and forth, already starting to panic as she saw herself standing on water. "Wh-where am I? What's going on?"

This stress wasn't good for her. I held out my palm to her, glowing white once again. "Calm," I whispered, voice seeming to increase as it echoed along with the dark whispers. Blaze suddenly lost the panic and fear in her eyes. "Your name is Blaze. You are a servant of Chaos, and we're traveling through the Master Emerald to find him. My name is Wrath and that over there…" I pointed to the black hedgehog. "…is Shadow."

She nodded. "Of course, I remember you guys."

Huh?

"I know this already," Blaze shook her head. "I know we're here to see Chaos. Just… I'm not very fond of this place."

Well, the affect of the Master Emerald must be getting to her, how else could she know about Chaos already? Oh well, it just makes it easier. "That's good, Blaze," I looked towards her and Shadow. "We're all friends."

Shadow let out a weak smile to us. "Friends?"

Blaze helped Shadow up to his feet. "Friends," she smiled.

I felt it again. It was so long… I've missed it so much! I feel happy again. The sweet feeling running through my body, making my movements faster and more energized. It was true what Deception said. Emotion is power.

"Come on, we need to get going," I motioned for them to come over to me. "I want you guys to try your best not to listen to the whispers."

The two nodded, staying close at each other's side. I could tell they didn't want to admit it… but they were shaking. This place isn't for mortals; it would rip them apart if I didn't hurry. Blaze and Shadow knew nothing of each other, but the fear brought them together.

So the walk began.

The three of us walked across the dark ocean, stars sparkling in the sky, but leaving no reflection on the water. The crescent moon followed us slightly, making it nearly undetectable to everyone but me. Each step sent the usual exploding echo through the realm, and each time this happened, Shadow and Blaze cringed.

I really hope they'll be okay.

The scenery never changed. Always ahead of us was the dark sky, and always below us were the dark depths of the ocean. Not a single ray of light reaching in or out of it. Like a black hole, it swallowed everything that came inside of it, including the hopeful light.

For hours we walked. I kept my way forward, checking behind every so often to make sure they were okay. I don't know if they can make it anymore. Each looked battered and beaten, as if they had been fighting for centuries.

Both of them were exhausted, and both were holding onto each other tightly. It was truly sad to see. Each step seemed to cause them pain, a slight whine escaping their lips as they listened to it bounce off invisible walls. They didn't know each other, and they didn't care. Shadow and Blaze needed contact, or they would _die_ simple as that.

"Emerl…" Shadow panted. "I can't… I can't take this. How do you know we're going the right way? Have we even gone anywhere? Look behind us!"

I'm sorry, Shadow… I know.

Behind us was the same exact ice glacier where we had started. The Master Emerald gave it the illusion that we had walked nowhere.

Blaze sighed heavily. "We have to keep going, Betrayal."

Shadow tilted his head at the new name. "Betrayal?"

What?

"What did you just call him?" I spun around quickly, looking into the cat's eyes. Inside the golden orbs I saw fear, fear of this place, and fear of me causing her pain. "Sorry, please, don't take it the wrong way."

"Betrayal…" Blaze repeated, looking over to Shadow. "That is his name isn't it?"

This was strange. How could she know that? Where did she get the idea that Betrayal was his name?

I shook my head. We needed to get through here faster. I walked over to the two animals, and put Shadow atop my shoulders, while placing Blaze in my arms. "Are you two ready? Try to cover your ears; I'm afraid this might hurt."

The two nodded shakily.

I hope this won't kill them. Right now, these great fighters have been reduced to trembling children. I don't want them to get hurt anymore. So… here goes nothing.

I leaped forward, running across the water as fast as my feet could carry, causing thousands upon thousands of explosions to escape from each step. Shadow and Blaze's grip tightened, and their faces contorted into pain. "It isn't much farther…" I promised, "Try your best to be okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Amy Rose.

I'm really just an ordinary pink hedgehog. Well, if that's what you call ordinary. My boyfriend is Sonic the Hedgehog, my hero, my knight in shining armor. Together, the two of us witnessed something horrible.

Shadow killed a child.

I looked out the window of the Station Square train, placing my elbow on the window sill. Sonic had left shortly after the death of the child, thinking he failed the city, thinking he failed me, and failed himself. In a way…

I sighed, seeing the dark cloudy sky fly by, still lost in my thoughts.

…in a way, I guess it was my fault.

If I wasn't always hogging Sonic, he probably could have been there faster; he probably could have saved the child, and probably could have saved Shadow. Sometimes I wonder if I'm hurting the entire city by being together with my blue love. No, no… it couldn't have been my fault. Right?

With a deep shuddering sigh, I forced myself to hold back any tears. I had to be strong for Sonic, there would be no more crying. I held out my hand and looked at the yellow Chaos Emerald in my hand. Sonic had given it to me after he left to go think to himself. 'Think of it as a good luck charm, Amy. Be safe while I'm gone.' I heard his voice echo in my thoughts.

Was it right to have Sonic be my boyfriend? I was endangering the very city by doing this! I mean… I pretty much forced Sonic to love me didn't I?

Shaking my head, I sat against my cushioned seat. The train was practically empty today, not many wanted to see Angel Island I suppose.

Even though the clouds blocked out the sun, it was still beautiful outside. The ocean was still sparkling, and that Egg Carrier was still floating right in it. I giggled slightly, remembering the times with it. Who would have thought that we don't have to worry about Eggman? Sure, we had Metal Sonic to worry about as well, but that was only just weeks ago. It'd be impossible for him to come back already.

"Mystic Ruins! Last stop, Mystic Ruins!" the man in blue called out at the door.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and jumped out of my seat. I gave a smile to the man at the train's doors, and he gave a smile to me. "Hello, Miss Rose, off to visit that strange echidna?" he asked.

I frowned. "His name is Knuckles, he's not strange. He's really a nice guy."

The man chuckled. "Sorry for offending you. Try to come back soon; your boyfriend is the hero of Station Square after all. People will get ideas I'm sorry to say."

With a nod, I agreed. "Some of those people are just begging to get dirt on me," I sighed. "Just because I got together with Sonic…"

The man began to get ready to leave. "Don't think like that, Miss Rose. They're just jealous I'm sure." The train started to rumble to life. "Well, I have to get going! Goodbye, Miss Rose!" He waved his hand, and closed the steel doors, while the train moved out.

The wind blew hard against my bare skin, causing me to shiver abruptly. I locked my arms together, and started my walk through the Mystic Ruins. It wasn't a long walk, but I was freezing anyways. I made sprint to make it to Angel Island.

In a few minutes or so, I made it to the shrine of the Master Emerald, seeing the jade glow from across the bridge. "No! This is the last time!" I heard someone roar. "Leave the shrine at once!"

I looked forward, and saw Knuckles charging straight for me. I winced as he came close, but, it seemed he didn't attack. "Huh? Amy?" he said in a gentler tone. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't hold it back anymore. It was an impossible longing that couldn't be fought. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around the guardian. "Oh, Knuckles…"

He seemed confused by my actions. Unsure of what to do, he timidly put his arms around my cold body as well. "Amy? Is there something wrong?"

"I needed to see you, Knuckles." I choked out, feeling myself about to cry.

Knuckles felt the sadness inside me, and quickly took me up the bridge. He was obviously worried sick about me, seeing how I couldn't stop shivering. "Amy, what's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

There was so much going through my mind now. Shadow's attack, Sonic's love… and the fact that it was my fault all this was happening. I looked over at Knuckles, seeing he had a few bruises across his body. "What happened to you?" I asked.

Shaking his head, his violet eyes left mine. "I got attacked… but it doesn't matter, I'm fine now. What about you?"

I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. I was so confused. I felt how alone Knuckles was feeling as well. Sitting down on the grass with him, I put my arms around the echidna again. "It's hard to talk about…"

And so, Knuckles and I spent hours together on Angel Island. The clouds were beginning to disappear, and so was my despair. I never knew that Knuckles was such a sweet caring guy. He stayed by me the whole time… and I stayed by him. This… this way I didn't hurt anyone. If I wasn't with Sonic, I wasn't endangering anyone's life. With Knuckles… I would be safe, and so would he.

The clouds were gone now, and the sun was beginning to set.

"Knuckles…" I said gently. "I never knew how sweet you were."

The guardian blushed, and put a hand behind his head. "Oh, well, I'm not that sweet you know. You're a really nice girl after all, Amy. I just never got to know you I guess. I'm really glad we got to spend this time together…"

He looked into my emerald eyes and I looked into his violet ones. I saw how much he wanted to be with someone, someone to give him company while he watched the Master Emerald. This… this has to be the right choice. I feel it in my heart.

"I love you," I weakly mumbled, turning my head away.

"You, what?" Knuckles took a step back.

I looked back at him. "I love you, Knuckles!" I said louder now. "You're such a nice guy… I want to stay here with you." I leaned in closer to his face.

"Amy…" Knuckles leaned closer unconsciously. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course…" I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder, brushing his cheek slightly. "I know this is the right thing to do… don't you?"

He seemed nervous. "I…I don't know… I really do like you, Amy… maybe even love you, but you're with Sonic," Knuckles' eyes looked towards the ground.

No, this is the right thing to do. I had to.

"It doesn't matter, I love you," I gave him no second chance. Our lips pressed together, and I could feel his lonesomeness fade.

"I love you too, Amy," he finally let out, kissing me again.

While in the kiss, I pulled out a silver Chaos Emerald from his pocket.

Suddenly, a scream entered our ears. "_Wh-what are you doing!_"

Our lips departed and we turned to see Sonic the Hedgehog standing there in the orange glow of the sun. "Amy, how could you?"

I said nothing. I showed signs of fear, and disappeared. I ran, and ran, until I reached a cliff to watch Sonic and Knuckles from above.

_Sometimes, I get far too into character. _

I smirked, and my body began to ripple like water, still holding the Chaos Emerald in my hand. Out of that disgusting girl's form, I came back into my true blue armored self.

I'll watch the show first before I leave…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't take this!' Shadow screamed inside of his head, the pounding of the echoes burning into his skull. To add to that, the whispers became louder and louder, those of who he never knew, and those of the people on ARK. Why did he agree to come here? This couldn't be worth it! This torture couldn't be worth it!

Shadow tightened his grip around Emerl's shoulders, gritting his teeth together until it began to chip his own teeth slightly. No longer could he keep his own eyes open, he winced as the barrage of explosions continued to hit his ears, never ending.

They finally stopped.

Emerl had stopped moving and Shadow could feel such a deep peace wash over his entire body. The black hedgehog slid to the ground below, wanting to feel the warm flesh of anyone against his own.

Blaze's… crawling across the ground he felt Blaze's warm fur against his arms. It was a wonderful feeling… like being against a well-lit fire place. It didn't matter he knew nothing about her, it didn't matter that he loved Maria, he just needed someone to hold onto.

She must have been feeling the same way. Before he knew it, Shadow could feel the warm hands wrap around his body, in an affectionate embrace. Together, they pulled each other close, not even opening their eyes. Shadow nuzzled his face against Blaze's, feeling the fiery peace of the girl. It wasn't long before he could feel her heartbeat against his chest, both with each arm's wrapped around each other.

The realm was definitely affecting them.

"You two… okay?" Shadow could feel Emerl's shadow hanging over them.

Shadow didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that whoever this person was, he needed to be closer to her, he needed to feel her soul, know that he wasn't alone.

Blaze loved the feeling as well. The pain was gone, and all she could feel was the soft fur of someone else, someone else who went through the same pain as she did, someone she could trust actually. There was no reason to stop, if they were to die…

Shadow and Blaze's lips met.

"All right, this place is really making you two crazy," Emerl separated them from their bliss, holding each of the animals by the furry scruff of their necks. "Shadow, get a hold of yourself, Blaze, concentrate on the mission!"

No, no… They needed that warmth again. It was so cold, so very cold without one another. There was no more logic inside the two's heads anymore, only wants.

Shadow never opened his mouth, struggling to get free of his capture's grip. Blaze, he needed Blaze. Anyone! Not this cold soulless robot!

A slap slammed across the black hedgehog's face. "Don't you ever call me a soulless robot," Emerl's venomous tone rang into Shadow's head. "You will snap out of it right now, understand?"

Suddenly, the ebony ultimate life could feel his senses running back into his head. He was here to see Maria! Not to get his own animalistic self pleasures! He was reminded of his surroundings, the dark black ocean beneath his feet. Emerl dropped Shadow down, in front of a strange looking hole.

Above the ocean's invisible surface was an obvious tear. It was big enough to fit one person at a time, perfectly symmetrical, light showering out from its depths as if a whole sun was kept down there. A mystical feeling emanated from it.

"Now…" the god of wrath sighed, "Are you two gonna be good?"

Shadow suddenly realized that he had just kissed the female cat standing right in front of him. He nodded quickly, face turning red, and she did the same.

"Sheesh…" Emerl looked down at the hole, but still kept his attention on the animals. "It's like I'm watching over two teenagers who can't keep their hands off each other."

_Maria… sorry. _

Blaze, of course, had felt utterly foolish as well. She didn't know what had come over her! She had just… felt so lonely…

Emerl's voice broke into their thoughts once again. "Don't worry about it, this place isn't called 'Pathway of Insanity' for nothing!" he pointed down the bright hole. "You guys ready? We're going down there."

Shadow and Blaze both had a quick thought, a shiver, as they looked down its depths. Somehow, it had a look of light and dark. Light flew out of the hole, while darkness seemed to fill it.

Emerl had read their minds, knowing that quick thought they had. "Yes," he answered gently. "You two are afraid, of course you can hold onto each other's hands."

Fear really can make people do crazy things.

Shadow and Blaze wordlessly clasped their hands together, both giving timid glances at each other. They were brought together by that fear, an emotion that will glue two people close until that glue finally begins to fade.

"I'll go first," Emerl's bright azure eyes burned into theirs. "Be ready." He said no more, jumping over the light escaping the black hole.

Shadow and Blaze gasped as the light immediately disappeared. The god's body floated in mid-air for a moment, as dark hands began to worm themselves up from that strange void.

The pure darkness hands grew until they began to feel over Emerl's body, grabbing and touching every place they could, giving him no free space. He made sure not to flinch. The arms made their way up to Emerl's head, wrapping their inky black skin across his body, before pulling him straight down into the hole in one slow and disgusting movement.

Soon, he was completely engulfed by the darkness, and the light began to run out of the hole as if nothing had ever happened.

Crimson met gold as the two slipped another quick glance at each other.

_Don't want to stay here anymore… _

_No more Chaos… _

_No more of these whispers… _

It was decided. Each heard their thoughts, knowing they wanted out. The only way was to dive into darkness. Keeping their hands held tight, they jumped over the hole, feeling the sensation as gravity no longer had a say in their actions.

Shadow tried not to look at the hands below, he kept his eyes closed as their fingers made their way across his fur, feeling his muscles, feeling his body, their cold dark fingers doing as they pleased. Blaze no doubt was feeling the same thing.

Soon the arms wrapped around the two, dragging them down into the darkness, the cold freezing darkness.

The only warmth they felt was their hands enclosed together, never even thinking of letting go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that drop into the hole of darkness, my feet touched a sandy floor. I waved my hand out in front of me to see bubbles hurry up to the black surface above.

It looks like we're at the bottom of the ocean now.

Shadow and Blaze toppled down to the floor, kicking up some sand as they hurriedly got back to their feet. Shadow quickly let go of Blaze to put his hands over his own neck quickly, feeling the air already escaping.

Shadow then could hold back no longer, his lungs were crying for air, and he opened his mouth taking in a large amount of water. His eyes widened, and he found that he was breathing.

Blaze quickly found this out as well.

The water down below… might I say… was scary.

There was a strange light that showed us where we were, but the source of the light was impossible to find. Sand was all to be seen as far as my eyes could see into this dark hell hole. A few boulders lay in the waters with us, but that was about it.

It's a good thing we don't have to swim, because Sonic never taught me to. So once again, the three of us set out through the darkness, nothing but a tiny glimmer of light in the ocean of the shadows. Our motives, unjustified, are we good or are we evil? Or are we nothing at all?  
Deep in the ocean of shadows…  
Light follows us…  
...but that light cannot be found.


	8. Be Careful What You Wish For

Sky: All right! A new chapter. Not much to say, but I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan let out a loud yawn as he leaned against his heavy gun. He was a guard in the museum all the way in Diamond town. It was a town that was quite a few hours away from Station Square.

He scratched irritably at his blue uniform, mumbling about how uncomfortable it was. Stan was a man who liked his comfort when working. He had been a well trained guardsman for years now. He had a wife, Rebecca, and one daughter, Annie.

Stan hated having to be away from his family so late at night; he loved no one more than Becka and Annie. Unfortunately, they needed the money so that their little Annie could grow up healthy. He was being paid extra for guarding the museum tonight, the graveyard shift always did.

Stan's best friend, Al, stood across from him, leaning against his large gun as well. Al and Stan had been friends since as long as he could remember. Al was an easy going man, who always seemed to resolve any arguments that came up. Stan had been lucky that the he had never been separated with Al after all these years. Both had loved the thought of being an officer.

But, both eventually needed money. The Diamond Museum where they stood in the darkness was an important place indeed. Behind the two men stood the legendary Chaos Emerald, sitting on a pedestal under a glass frame. No other museum in the world could offer such a glorious sight, and no other museum in the world went to such extreme security measures.

The gun under Stan's elbow was not something to be tampered with. It could shoot hundreds of bullets in minutes, and it was fairly light as well.

Sure, Stan and Al, rarely had to resort using the guns, but they both knew how to use their weapons when needed. The two officers were the best shooters in their whole force, and no one could even hope to become as great as them.

Al let out another groggy yawn across from Stan, the ruby red Chaos Emerald slightly gave him a crimson light in the darkness as it shined under its pedestal. "What time is it, Stan?" he lazily turned to face man.

Stan looked down to his watch after pulling his dark blue sleeve up. "It'll be about one in twenty minutes," he replied.

Al groaned. "I really want to get back home…and spend some time with my wife," he smiled slightly.

Stan gave his best friend a gentle smile. "I know, I feel the same way about my Becka," he sighed. Stan didn't want to admit it, but he often grew worried about his wife and child, spending the entire night alone. Annie was slightly sick, and the medicine was costing more than usual. It was simple, he loved his two girls.

Al shrugged, unable to think of anything else to keep the conversation going. After a lengthy time had past, and not a sound had entered each of the guard's ears, Al decided to speak up. "Stan, did you hear about that Sonic character yet? I heard he saved the world again from some evil robot."

Stan chuckled and shook his head. In Diamond town, news rarely made it to them. This 'Sonic' seemed more like a myth then real life. It indeed was hard to believe a little blue hedgehog was saving the world on a monthly basis. "Oh come on, Al," Stan smirked at him. "I believe that Sonic guy exists, but I seriously doubt he saves the world as often as everyone says he does."

Al nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, but we live in a crazy world don't we? I mean, look, we're guarding the most legendary object right now," he motioned to the shining ruby emerald.

Smiling, the guard couldn't help but see the sense that his friend was telling. That Chaos Emerald had unlimited power, or so they say. Stan had even heard that Sonic the Hedgehog came to borrow it a few times.

Although Station Square wasn't incredibly a long length away, all those strange happenings seemed so far away, and so fictional. Robots and mad scientists trying to take over the world? He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could one day meet one of those Sonic guys?" Stan smiled.

Al nodded, holding up his huge weapon. "Yeah, and if we ever see one of the bad ones, we'll shoot em up," he said, his eyes shining with a child's excitement. Just like that Al, he got worked up over the strangest things.

The time passed by again, causing Stan to eventually stare out into the darkness that was the entry to the Chaos Emerald exhibit in the museum. How boring… how dull. Stan loved his life, but he couldn't help but want a little more excitement in life.

_Be careful what you wish for. _

These words suddenly entered his mind the next moment. A strange shadow seemed to run across the darkness and Stan heard a quick gasp from the other side of the room. In an instant, Stan turned to face Al.

His facial expression didn't seem to fit the horrifying quick gasp that Stan had heard escape from his lungs. He did, however, look surprised as he stared out into the darkness. "Stan, do you hear that?"

Shaking his head, Stan came back to his senses.

Indeed, he heard something. The clicking of boots against the tile in the museum came into his ears, and the guard hauled up the gun into his arms. This could be bad. The clicking grew louder and louder, until the two men knew that the intruders were just around the corner.

This was no time to be afraid.

Stan had learned to conquer his fear of shooting a man, or of being shot. It was simple, he remembered who he was fighting for and his courage would sky rocket. He would never die with Rebecca and Annie still around. Stan kept his gun pointed in the darkness. "Intruders!" he bellowed with authority. "Show yourselves now, or we will be forced to fire!"

Al had a cocky grin on his face. "Or we can just come out there and shoot you up. Either way it's up to you guys."

Silence fell upon the room like a thick choking blanket, nearly suffocating Stan as he waited for a response. Someone was there, and his senses were telling him it was someone dangerous.

Without a word, three men clothed in black stepped forward out of the darkness casually. Each holding a large weapon of their own.

Thieves.

The man in the middle stepped forward, a toothy grin across his face. He was obviously the group's leader. "You two, drop your weapons and let us get to the Chaos Emerald. We wouldn't want you to get hurt," his voice was smooth like the shadows he had emerged from.

Give up or fight?

These words rang through Stan as he felt sweat beginning to fall down his face. It was three against two, not good odds. If he died, he would never see his family again. However, by the looks of the men's glaring eyes, he could see that they planned on killing him, no matter his answer.

The man had bright blue eyes, with golden-yellow hair that almost reached down to his eyes. "Your answer?" he repeated with that grin still plastered on his face.

Al glanced to Stan; a determined frown had formed his lips.

"Surrender now," the officer ordered, aiming a shot right between the blonde's eyes.

Al's face suddenly turned to an excited smile. "Now that's more I like it!" he cried out, aiming his own ebony weapon at one of the lackeys.

Stan held his breath, his aim right on the dot. There was no time to back down now. He pulled the trigger.

The explosion boomed through the empty exhibit, and a red light from the Chaos Emerald engulfed the bullet as it flew past the thief leader. He had dodged to the side at the last moment. "That's what I thought," he said gracefully.

Al smirked. "Let's see how well your minions can dodge then!" he fired the weapon at the next moment. The man gasped his last breath, as it struck him dead on in his throat, letting no oxygen reach his lungs.

The man in black toppled down to the tiled floor, blood oozing from his wound as he twitched with his last moments of life. The thief leader looked at his comrade and his eyes flashed with concern, but not because he cared about the man, simply because he cared about his own life. "Very well… I underestimated you," his voice echoed as he slipped back into the darkness with his lackey. "Come…" He taunted.

Stan looked back at Al, gaping with astonishment. It was partially the fact that Al had nailed such a nice shot on the thief, but also that he had taken a life so easily without giving it another though. That was just like Al… he never let anything get to him. Stan couldn't help but envy the man slightly.

"Stan, let's go get them," he growled, suddenly turning serious. "They'll kill us if we don't kill them first." Al rushed into the darkness after them.

The officer gathered his courage up, and dived after. He couldn't let his best friend go alone in there. Stan pulled out the flash light from his belt, and switched it on as he ran through the dark with his friend leading the way.

Their breaths and steps echoed eerily through the hallways, and the flashlights cast strange shadows everywhere. Statues and paintings that had once looked so timid and beautiful were now nothing but horrifying images, twisted and insane against the shadows of the night. The thieves could be anywhere…

Al rushed forward, motioning to the spiral stairs ahead. The two made their way up quickly, boots clanging against the metal steps. As they entered the second story of the building, the leading officer shushed Stan quietly, motioning to be quiet.

The second story wasn't an exhibit. It was merely a storage place for any new or old works of art, or any other various objects. Black and white tiles were still placed up on this floor, simply to help the museum look nice. Of course, as the shine of the flashlight hit the floor, it simply created the illusion of an endless hall.

Stan was afraid. He knew he could die, but he had that courage inside that kept him going. That yearning to be able to run back to his family, and tell them of his daring adventure he lived through. He was going to live and tell this tale for ages.

Al stood strong as well. Stan admired the man as he walked bravely and silently down the tiled hallway, random paintings and statues cast aside against the walls like useless garbage. Their breaths were hushed, but each good hear the beating hearts in the room.

"Your life is mine!" a rough voice sliced through the silence. Stan stiffened, knowing that the lackey's voice came from straight behind him. This was it. He was dead!

An insane laugh escaped the random thief's lips as the gun shot bullets madly down the hall. Stan had only that millisecond to turn around and see the shots come right at him, an easy kill.

"Stan, get down!" Al roared, tackling the officer down behind an old crate filled with useless objects. Stan's heart was beating madly; his breath came out as nothing but gasps for air, as if he had been drowning in his own fear of death. "God damn man…" He breathed out. "I thought you were dead."

"So did I," Stan smiled, knowing that he indeed would live on.

The gun shots continued to fly through the air over them, and the thief obviously thought he was smart. Stan wasn't going to let his best friend get all the glory. Al looked at him strangely as a half-mad grin appeared across Stan's face. "What are you doing?"

Giving no warning, the officer leaped out from behind the crate, ducking low under the harmful weapon fire. He gave no chance for the thief to see, and fired his own gun into the darkness down the hall.

The thief's fire ended soon after, a gurgling sound was only able to be heard after a loud thud. Stan allowed a large grin to curl across his lips as he looked at the astonished guardsman next to him.

After a moment of gaping silence, Al finally let out a playful, "Nice shootin' Tex," before hopping back up to his feet. "There's no time to waste on him now, we have to stop that blonde bastard from getting the Chaos Emerald." Al looked to the way they had come down the hall. "I'll go back to the Chaos Emerald Exhibit this way, and you run back the other way to make sure he's not lingering around there."

Al said no more, and dashed off back the opposite way, determined to keep the legendary item safe. Stan did the same, charging down the rest of the hall.

He looked through every shadow, through every hiding spot, and there was no sign of the leader. Stan's heart skipped a beat, knowing that Al must be all alone with that man by now. Not wasting another second, he bolted down the hallway, careful not to step on the bloody corpse as he passed it.

Stan wasn't going to let his best friend be killed!

He pressed on, running down the metal spiral stairs, almost stumbling down them, until he found his way back to the Emerald Exhibit.

The faint glow of the red emerald seemed to have grown. The room looked as if it had been engulfed in a raging fire with the gem glowing so brightly. There was no time to question the strange reaction.

Stan skidded to a stop as he saw the leader of thieves glaring straight at Al.

Both had their guns slightly down, both eyes were focused on each other, each begging for a chance to kill the other. One false movement would lead to death.

Stan's boots hit the tile heavily, breaking Al's attention away for a split second.

"Dead," the man whispered, firing his weapon at the next moment.

Stan could only gasp in horror as Al's eyes widened, knowing that he couldn't break free from the bullet.

"No! Al!" Stan desperately screamed out. His best friend can't die!

It was too late.

Stan turned his head away, unable to see his friend's death.

"_What in the hell_!" the thief leader let out, his voice cracking slightly.

Stan jolted his head back to the scene, feeling his heart soar. Al was standing there! He was alive! But… how had he escaped that bullet?

No amount of training could prepare Stan for the next moment.

A large silver dagger-like claw protruded itself from one of Al's fingers, having blocked the bullet with that metal. Stan's breath was lost in horror and confusion. Al turned his head back to the officer, an insane grin across his face. "_Looks like I've been found out_."

What? That wasn't Al's voice!

The man's skin began to ripple like water, his body slowly changing to a dark blue. Spikes lined with sliver began to appear on this monstrous being's body, and it grew taller yet.

Once the transformation was over, a tall sapphire robot stood against the tile, his clawed hands clicking at his sides with obvious frustration. Where was Al?

"That is not of your concern," the monster's crimson eyes burned into Stan's. "You should be more wary of the danger you are now in."

The thief leader was just as shocked as Stan. His mouth was left agape, and all his easy-going looks had left him. "What the hell are you?" he managed to whimper out.

Turning to face the blonde, the metal creature gave no response. In the next moment, he darted forward, faster than lightning could strike. The thief screamed in terror, firing his weapon madly, only to see the bullets ricochet of the beast's claws as it bolted at him.

The Chaos Emerald began to glow brighter, giving the robot a look as if it were the Devil himself.

In the next instant, it slashed its claws through the thief leader's body like it was slicing warm butter. Blood spattered against the tile, and the last sound was a scream of agony. As if annoyed by the noise, the sapphire creature simply used his dagger-like finger to slice off the man's head, silencing him in an instant.

Stan couldn't breath.

The devil creature turned back to him now, blood painting his armor. "Be careful what you wish for, Stan," it whispered through the stiff air. With no warning, the metal devil was standing in front of the officer.

Stan had no time to move, only to fall straight down against the rough tile. The metal creature had its claws dangerously close to Stan's neck, yearning to taste more blood. He dared not make a move as the creature kneeled down, its gleaming eyes glaring into his own. "You wish to know what happened to your best friend?" it asked.

Nothing could move Stan's mouth, the claws poked against his throat, able to kill him if he so much drew in another gasp of air.

The Metal creature turned his gaze to a corner across the room. Stan choked, seeing what lay there.

Al, his best friend, was nothing more than a bloodied corpse, thrown against the corner. "I killed him when you saw that strange shadow, and took his place," the creature would have been grinning madly, had it have a mouth. "You had no idea."

Stan knew it was over. Anne, Rebecca…

"Don't worry," the robot laughed. "I'll be sure to visit them shortly after. You'll see your family in the afterlife."

Stan took in a breath to scream "_No!" _but he had seemed to forget that the claws were dangerously close to his throat. The claws buried themselves in his lungs at the next moment. The monster twisted his claws, digging deeper into the officer's flesh, enjoying the fresh blood.

"Looks like you took a breath."

His dreams, his family, his friend, and his life had been taken.

The creature took its claws out from the skin, blood dripping down each finger. Stan fell to the tile, no more oxygen able to fill his lungs, no more life, and no more love. The world began to fade, and the last thing he thought about was his wife and daughter.

"Pleasant dreams…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shook the blood of my claws, growling at the thought of having to show myself to these wretched humans. The human, Stan, fell down before me, gasping for air that he could not take. His final thoughts clung to the ones he called Anne and Rebecca. It was his fault I had to show myself… I'll kill them too.

If he had just not distracted me as I was in the form of his human best friend, I would have stolen the gem without a problem. It was bad enough that those thieves came to steal the emerald the same night as me, but then that Stan had me lose my concentration for a second.

At least I took joy in killing each one.

The crimson Chaos Emerald was shining vibrantly, almost exploding with red flames. It was reacting to the two others I had in my possession. I took a few slow steps to the emerald, savoring the smell of blood in the room.

In a flash, I tossed aside the glass case that protected the gem from my reach, feeling a new energy flow through me as I took one more step to reaching my goal.

I wrapped my claws around it, and thrust it up into the air. Five Chaos Emeralds… Two more left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on you guys…" I waved a hand towards the two, motioning them to hurry up. "We need to keep moving." The bubbles from my movements floated up into the ocean's surface, darkness engulfing them quickly.

Shadow and Blaze were doing quite well, at least at a slow pace. Down here, the steps did not explode into their ears, but they were under the impression that they were suffocating in the shadows. Those two kept close always.

It had been hours and hours traveling through the ocean, the only sight around was darkness and sand. I didn't mind it, the water was actually quite refreshing, and it gave me time to think. Working for Deception was the only thing I could do in this world now. I have nothing left but my destiny after all. To reawaken Chaos unto the planet… that is what I was destined to do when I was born. That is my only purpose, and no one can change that. Shadow and Blaze may not know it… but that is their only purpose too.

Shadow the Hedgehog…

I remember Gerald speaking about him while I was under his research. Professor Gerald was astonished by his discovery that was me. I led him to find the information and ruins of the ancient civilization, and I led him to find the information of the God of Destruction, and I led him to his obsession over Chaos.

Why he wanted the power of Chaos so badly, I can hardly remember. He said that harnessing the power could help make the Earth happier, and help keep his beloved granddaughter safe. I, unfortunately, saw it all.

When Sonic found me on the beach so long ago, I had lost all my memories… but after that traitorous hedgehog sent me to my death, I was thrown back into the Master Emerald, with all my memories.

Gerald was quite a sweet old man. Despite the fact that I tried to kill him several times in my "Wrath" state, he showed me what love was, and soothed that power that was inside me. Shadow… I met him on the ARK, even though he has no memory of it.

Professor Gerald had attempted so many times to make a creature like Chaos. Artificial Chaos were seen flooding through the hallways. All were failed experiments that eventually went wrong. I remember the closest he had ever come to creating Perfect Chaos was that hideous parasite he named "Biolizard."

It's funny really…

Bio means life. Gerald made this horrifying creature to protect life on the planet, it had the same energy waves as Chaos, and it had the same weak point as Chaos. It also held the same destruction inside itself as Chaos as well. Eventually, with my help, we put the Biolizard away.

Gerald lost some of himself that day; it was yet another time his failed experiments had cost the lives of scientists. The only thing that held his sanity together was Maria. I often was ignored by the scientists, as they had studied me enough, finding nothing else possible to find about me. I was the God of Wrath, a family member to Chaos if one would like to say.

Then the day GUN came…

I remember my jealousy for Shadow the Hedgehog. Maria constantly lingered around him, like a beautiful scent that simply could not be blocked out. Her golden hair and kind treatment soon won Shadow's heart, and he was at her will.

Each one dressed in black came roaring in one day, with no warning at all. GUN took no prisoners, and held no exceptions. They killed anyone that was near them, anyone that wasn't wearing a GUN suit at least. Heh, they had trouble containing me though. I was able to escape their grasp, as was Shadow. Unfortunately, Maria was not so lucky.

After Shadow was thrown out to Earth, he was captured by GUN and but away into a deep sleep.

Gerald was hidden away in safety at the GUN attack, I made sure of that. One thing I wish I could forget though… one thing I hate more than anything…

The look on Professor Gerald's face when he saw Maria among the list of those who died.

His heart was broken, his life was ruined. The old man's tears never died, even though his soul had. Never do I wish to see someone in so much pain again…

It was true. Gerald had gone insane afterwards. His skin was paler than usual, his eyes always blood-shot, he no longer cared about his appearance, and he just stopped living. I tried to comfort him… I tried to tell him I cared…

But he just slapped me across the face.

I remember the fear I experienced as he tied me up to a pole nearby with simple bed-sheets. Of course I could have escaped, but I wanted Gerald to be happy, even if it meant hurting me.

His face… his eyes were wide, his skin was disgusting, and an insane grin had placed itself across his face. "Reawaken the God of Wrath! Bring back the destruction to this wretched planet! Kill all of the ungrateful humans!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, working the controls for the Eclipse Cannon. "Emerl! _Show me your power!_"

I saw the beam fly out into the deep void of space, targeting a bright star in the distance, light years away. Automatically, my body began to try and copy the move.

But… I couldn't.

I tried Gerald… I really did… I wish that I could have made you happy… I'm sorry I failed you…

After that, I don't know what happened. All that comes to me now are screams of horrible pain, and destruction. How many I killed, I don't want to know. After that I lost all my memories, and that's when Sonic found me…

So that's it. That's my story. That's why I will now follow Deception.

For Gerald.

That filthy planet took away his happiness, and took away mine. I'll show them what true wrath is…

"There it is…" I pointed weakly, as if I was nothing but a lifeless zombie. "…the door to Chaos."

Shadow and Blaze nodded, keeping close as we came near to the plain brown door. Deep in the ocean of shadow's… that light is fading…

"Careful," I said with little enthusiasm, "the first step is a doozy."

I grabbed the doorknob and turned it with an echoing 'click.' The door swung open and sucked all of us straight in, blinding us in its usual white light.

"So, Wrath…" Chaos' voice boomed through before I could even stand up to my feet. "You've brought them as Deception ordered… very good."

I let out a groan. "Hurry up and give them their powers."

"Don't talk to your su-."

No more. No more being cast aside like a pawn. I will use my power, and control these emotions as Deception has said to.

"_I said give them their power!" _I roared, louder than Chaos' own voice. "_You have no power over me until you are awakened! Now do it!" _

Silence.

Chaos knew I was right. "…very well," he said with irritation. "You're learning of your power… just remember it is nothing compared to mine."

Shadow finally stepped forward, away from Blaze's comforting presence. "…I will get to see Maria?" he asked timidly.

"Yes."

Shadow nodded, determination in his eyes. "That is… why I fight."

"Ah, yes…" Chaos seemed amused. "Blaze, you know why you're here don't you?"

What? What's he talking about?

"Yes," she nodded, sadness in her eyes. "The day has finally come…"

"All of your people rejected you for what you were one day born to do," Chaos began. "To destroy their planet. You have known it since you were a child… you've been alone ever since."

Tears started to form at the rims of the cat's eyes, and she held her arm tightly for support. "Yes."

"The Sol Emeralds?" Chaos growled.

Right after, the rectangular-shaped gems floated out of Blaze's pockets, each one shining brightly. "They are here, master."

"Good," he said. In the next moment, a blue pool of water washed itself over Blaze, covering her entire body with its strange liquid form. After settling, the blue skin-like substance grew bright red, until flames engulfed the substance, disintegrating the skin. "You are now born… the Goddess of Rejection."

The flames fell off of Rejection's body, and a frown appeared across her lips. "Thank you, Chaos."

Next came Shadow.

Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, dark black blobs threw themselves against his body. Shadow was obviously surprised as he tried to rip the sticky stuff off. It was impossible, and it continued to spread across his body like an infectious disease. After it completely covered his body, the hedgehog let out a roar, and the darkness seeped into his body.

"Dark God of Betrayal…" Chaos announced. "You are now born."

Betrayal nodded, his fear completely gone. With his new Chaos powers, he had nothing to fear after all.

Rejection and Betrayal stood side by side. One with an aura deep red flames, and one with an aura of never ending darkness.

"Now go. Gather the Chaos Emeralds, and set me free," Chaos ordered.

"Yes, master," the two said simultaneously.

Two more have been added to our little "party" wagon. It's a good thing I can sense Emeralds… I know just where to start…


	9. Dying Hopes

Sky: New chapter, it's getting to the climax. They'll be a lot of scene changing and a lot of fighting. That's what happens when Chaos is coming...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Rouge…" a voice echoed through the bat's head. "Miss Rouge… please, wake up…"

The bat girl groaned, keeping her eyes sealed shut. "What is it, Cream?" she asked grumpily, turning to her side underneath the comfortable sheets.

"Please…" Cream said again, and Rouge could hear that the little girl was crying. "Emerl and Shadow…"

Immediately, Rouge sat up with worry, looking at the sad rabbit. "Cream, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Come, look…" Cream walked out of the room with a few sniffles.

Rouge was wide awake now. She got out of bed, and made her way quickly to the living room where Cream waited. Nothing seemed to be wrong…

"Look, the Chaos Emerald…" Cream pointed to the now empty spot on the fireplace.

"It's… it's gone!" Rouge stuttered. It was obvious of course, but… she truly believed and trusted Emerl and Shadow. The fact that they lied to get her gem hurt. She never exactly got used to this sort of thing…

Rouge always had people being nice to her… but it was simply for her body and her jewels. So many times before, she had trusted people she thought were friends… but they all ended up using her. She never let that happen again… Rouge thought she could trust Emerl and Shadow… but… how? How could they betray her like this?

"Miss Rouge…" Cream tugged at the bat's arm to get her attention. "There's a note… it's from Emerl." Cream lifted a small piece of paper and handed it to Rouge.

"Dear Cream,

I'm sorry I stole the Chaos Emerald from you guys… I truly am. Mamma Rouge, you too. Cream, you were the only one who hasn't forgotten about me. You're the only one who still loves me. I can never say sorry enough for having to leave you like this. I can only hope you'll forgive me…

Shadow and I need the Chaos Emeralds. We lied to get yours. Shadow doesn't care at all at what we've done, and I usually wouldn't either to tell you the truth. But, Cream, your kindness and love towards me has made me feel that pain. I'm not who you think I am anymore… I'm the God of Wrath, a servant to Chaos. Shadow is the God of Betrayal. Blaze is the Goddess of Rejection, and she has no more memories of you.

We are taking the Chaos Emeralds to reawaken Chaos.

Yes… that means we are going to bring the world to its end. I'm sorry again, but I have to do this. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Cream. If you ever need my help, just call for me inside your mind. I will be there.

Rouge…

I know you cared for me too, at least slightly. Same goes for you, call for me if you need me.  
Be safe.

Love,

Em… Wrath."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you must know by now, you've already seen the part after Betrayal, Rejection, and I escape out of the Master Emerald. We find Rouge, and she takes us straight to her Chaos Emerald. It's the next day now…

"What's the matter, Wrath?" Betrayal gave a smirk to me, holding the blue Chaos Emerald proudly in his hands. "Upset we stole from a thief?"

The morning sun began to rise, giving extra color to the grassy hills around us. I continued to look out to the city.

"Those guys had it coming to them," Rejection quipped. "Don't start getting depressed over nothing. They're just mortals."

I continued to ignore them. Ever since they got their power, those two seemed to have gotten more annoying. At least they know I'm their leader.

I tuned them out, feeling a morning breeze hit my face. It was a little windy out today, and the leaves from the tree above us were rustling gently, swaying back and forth in a peaceful rhythm. The grass under me was still slightly wet with the morning dew, but it didn't matter. I lay back against it and gazed out into the new born blue sky.

Once again, I find myself unsure of my decision. Should I really do this for Gerald? He's dead after all. I would be making Cream unhappy… the one person to still care for me…

Cream… the one girl I love… and the one girl who loves me back.

"Are you upset over that rabbit?" Rejection broke into my thoughts, her yellow eyes piercing into mine. "Forget her, she was nothing special."

Betrayal laughed. "Yeah, we just needed to get by them to get the Chaos Emerald. Now we have two," he held up the green Chaos Emerald that he had always kept when his name was Shadow.

"So, what do we do next?" Rejection's palms began to grow flames. "I want to try out my powers again…"

Suddenly a shadow entered our group.

"_You'll do as I say…_" his deep voice echoed through the wind.

The two new-born gods let out a gasp. "Deception!"

The shadow came out from behind the tree's trunk, his blue armor shining under the sun. "I've gathered three Chaos Emeralds," he said sternly. Red, Gold, and Silver emeralds floated around the powerful god's body. "With yours, we have five all together. Wrath, you've done well."

"That's what Chaos said," I waved him off. "What's with you? You smell like Death."

Although, I have no nose, I still have a sense of smell. The smell of blood covered Deception's body. The robot grew aggravated. "I was caught, and made sure to make the man and his family pay."

With a huff, I growled, "So what do we do now?"

Deception's crimson eyes met with the two newest gods. "I've yet to meet you two."

"I'm Be-."

"Quiet," Deception ordered. "You'll talk when I tell you to talk." The black hedgehog nodded. "You three, find the next Chaos Emerald. I will get the last one by myself."

Betrayal gritted his teeth. "I don't take orders."

Ha, busted.

Before the black hedgehog could even know it, the robot's claws were tickling against his soft fleshy neck. "From me, you do," Deception glared into the others eyes. "I feel strong power and love from you, Betrayal. You could be quite useful. I'd rather not have to kill you."

Betrayal dared not to edge him on. He knew his place. He was still new to the Chaos powers after all; there was no need for unnecessary risks. "Yes, Deception, I apologize."

The claws left from his neck, and the blue god turned his back to Betrayal. "Exactly. Now, do as I have told. Destruction is near…"

Without another word, Deception was off into the wind. Not a single trace left behind.

Yes… this planet's destruction will soon be here…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reading the letter, Rouge bolted out of her house, dragging a sobbing Cream along with her. Cheese strained to keep up.

She had to tell Sonic! She had heard of Chaos… the god of destruction…

That creature had unlimited power! She'll stop it no matter what!

"Cream, I know you're upset, but everything will be okay," Rouge comforted the rabbit, the wind ruffling through their fur. Of course, she didn't _know _everything was going to be okay. But, they've all gotten out of worse situations, and saved the world countless numbers of times.

The morning sky was cloudy, and the slight gusts of wind knocked Rouge off balance a few times as she soared through the city. Sonic's house was just ahead.

She flew down onto the doorstep, stumbling slightly as she was rushing too fast. The crumpled letter in her hand was then left to slip out as she gained her footing. "No! Damn it!" she swore, trying to grab the letter before it flew off into the sky. Unfortunately, the paper was just a fingernail too far away for her to reach, and it gusted out into the city, drifted by the windy weather.

"No!" Cream cried, "That was my letter from Emerl… I… it was the only thing I had to remember…" Tears began to form again, and she choked.

Rouge frowned and patted the girl's head gently. "I'm sorry, Cream…" she whispered. "We need Sonic now, so be a big girl for Miss Rouge now, okay?"

The little girl dried her tears with the fur of her arm, and nodded.

"Good," Rouge smiled. Without a second to spare, she knocked on Sonic's door.

No answer.

Of course, Sonic was usually out… but never this early, and especially never on Thursdays. Rouge knocked again, calling out his name, but still, no answer.

_Damn it, where is he!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just another shadow…

The darkness… the excitement… I can never get enough of that rush. Soon the world would be mine. I rushed through the trees of a nearby forest, leaving only the whispers of the wind behind. The purple Chaos Emerald… I know just where it is. I cannot sense it, like Wrath can, but I know where this certain one is.

Not a single animal inhabiting the forest knew of my presence, each kept at its own business as I blew through, sometimes slaying a few of the pathetic creatures as I went by.

It wasn't long before my destination came into my sight.

A large dome shaped building stood before me, casting a looming silhouette over the forest trees. In the center was the emblem of Eggman, the insane grin from an insane genius.

He won't know what hit him when I get in there.

Standing in front of the door were two of Dr. Eggman's drones. Each casting glances to and fro, watching for any suspicious movement. Three cameras were placed around the building as well. Too easy.

The split second the camera turned its gaze to the far left, I dashed out from my shadow in complete silence. The short orange robot knew nothing of my arrival, only knowing its own demise as its head rolled off into the shadows of the bush I dragged the body into. Still with time to spare, my body transformed into an exact likeness of the destroyed robot, and I dashed back to its position before the camera could even make it's way back to the right.

I'd have guard this door for a while until Eggman decided to change his guard robots, but it would be well worth the wait.

"Drones!" a voice called out from a loud speaker. How incredibly convenient. "All drones report to the center of the base immediately for an upgrade!" Robotnik, as some still called him, was making this all too easy for me.

I turned my fat body around, and moved my stubby little legs through the automatic door, letting the other Eggdrone lead the way. The large metal doors slammed shut behind, and the air grew thick with heat.

As I walked down the hall, it continued to grow and grow larger in width, and dozens of Eggdrones would come to fill any empty space that was left from the growth. Soon, gears and steam pipes lined the area's wall, each with Eggman's horrible logo. The steam would leak out of the pipes occasionally, heating up the incredibly cramped walkway. These were no working conditions for man. These were barely working conditions for robot slaves. Each Eggdrone stood shoulder to shoulder, walking ahead for miles. Some malfunctioned from the intense heat, or merely stumbled from the other robots.

Those who could not make it fell to the floor. Did any of these mindless machines bother to help the other? No. They simply walked over the piece of scrap, spewing its precious oil across the metal floor beneath, leaving it completely unnoticed.

Now, thousands upon thousands of orange Eggdrones walked, each stomping in a rhythmic pattern, each with their gaze firmly set ahead, each of their beady eyes empty and soulless.

In a matter of minutes, the robots and I made it to what seemed like the main control room. It spread open like a small coliseum without any stands, however. In the center of the circular room was a small metal platform where a tall man dressed in red stood silently, eyes watching over his metal minions.

Slowly, each robot crowded itself around the platform, an orange sea surrounding a tiny metal island. In synchrony, each Eggdrone halted to a stop, leaving only the whispering of the steam to be heard in the background.

For a moment, Eggman did not speak. Keeping his back turned to my side.

"Eggdrones!" he finally screamed out, his voice reverberating against the walls. "I've ordered you all here for a special reason!"

Each robot kept silent. I noticed the purple Chaos Emerald in the control panel where my previous master stood.

"All of you shall be getting an upgrade!" he continued. "Each and every one of you has served your purpose well. Any Eggdrone that I see fit will be upgraded to an even bigger stronger robot, but that will be extremely rare."

How tedious…

"Keep in mind that you have all worked especially hard…"

I eventually grew bored of this speech. It seemed like hours before he started manually picking the Eggdrones to be sent up as an upgraded officer. "E-105736! Upgrade! E-139562! Upgrade!" he continued on and on… until. "E-103649!"

I recognized that as my number from the robot I had destroyed from the outside. He stayed silent, and kept his back to me. "E-103649!" he called out again. A strange and awkward silence fell over the room before he finally whispered, "You've been found out."

_What!_

In a simple movement, Eggman turned his body around to face my side. In his hand was a powerful laser cannon, which he fired directly into my chest.

Impossible! How could he have found me out? He never even looked my way! He might as well have fired randomly into this enormous crowd of robots!

Each of the robots around me scattered instantly, leaving me to fall on my knees as I returned to my true form. I clutched at the wound in my chest, oil oozing out with no control.

"Haha…" Eggman chuckled. "Metal Sonic, did you really think you could trick me? Your futile efforts were nothing…" He glared at me with a smug grin across his face.

"How?" I weakly choked out. "How could you have known?"

Eggman fingered his mustache unconsciously. "I created you, Metal Sonic. I know everything about you," he whispered and began to walk my way. Each of the Eggdrones parted as their leader walked down the metal floor to me. "Or, should I call you… _Deception?_" He laughed. "I know your plans… I'm a genius for a reason. I knew you would be back for the Chaos Emerald."

This… this is insane! I am a god!

"You're one weakness…" Robotnik frowned, walking ever closer to my weakened form. "…you're one weakness… is that you deceive yourself. You underestimated your enemy. You underestimated your _true master_."

No! I won't let it end here!

Robotnik placed the laser cannon pointblank at my head now. "I have to thank you for bringing me so many Chaos Emeralds. Their powers gave you away after all," he smiled evilly. "But, I think I'll take over from here. Goodbye, Deception."

I glared up into his eyes, and his smile widened as he pulled the trigger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Sonic…" Rouge swore, stomping a metal heel into the concrete, denting it. "Where could he be?"

"I don't like this storm…" Cream whined. "It… it gives me a bad feeling."

Rouge looked out to the clouds that had gathered, completely covering the sky. The wind was getting faster. "It's called an omen, Cream," Rouge replied unconsciously, deep in her own thoughts. "We don't have time for this… let's go see Tails." Rouge bolted out of the balcony, carrying Cream as she flew.

"Destruction is coming…" Cream whispered, lower than even Rouge could hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Betrayal looked out to the city, dark clouds forming quickly over it, destroying any peaceful nature it had once had. Destroy the world for Maria… now is that what she wants? No. Then why does he do it?

The black hedgehog shook his head, feeling tears beginning to form. There's nothing left for him on this planet… Chaos promised him that he could be with Maria again… that's all he wants… that's all he needs. Maria. No one will stand in his way.

"We should get going," Wrath stood up from the grassy hill. "The last Chaos Emerald… it's our job to get it."

Betrayal couldn't help himself, without thinking he blurted, "And I'll see Maria again, right?"

Wrath's blue eyes pierced into Betrayal's, and he could feel the glare. "You will see her… you'll be with her," he responded coldly.

What about Rejection? They all had a reason to gather the Chaos Emeralds… why did she aid them? The female kept her golden eyes distant, and kept her thoughts blocked. Betrayal could read anyone's thoughts but the gods' own.

Rejection is indeed a mystery. Her purpose, her reasons, her powers, her origin. Who was she? Just a servant to Chaos? Or was she more than that?

"Come," Wrath ordered, walking past the two new gods. Suddenly, the robot stopped, and his entire body stiffened. Something seemed horribly wrong. He kept his place frozen, but let out a tiny muttered sentence. "_Someone's here…_"

Betrayal took a battle ready position, knowing it took quite a lot to upset Wrath so much. When he heard the voice, his body stiffened as well.

"**_Stop!_**" a voice screamed from ahead. It was female.

Amy Rose.

Her eyes burned with fire, dripping with tears. Her body was bruised, and her clothes were in tatters. "_You're the ones who killed Sonic…" _she whispered, her voice darker than any shadow. "_You killed him… your leader attacked me… and stole the Chaos Emerald Sonic gave to me…" _

Wrath walked back, stepping in front of the two gods. "Sonic the Hedgehog is dead?" he asked sternly.

The girl's tears never stopped. "Yes… Tails told me… and then your leader, Deception showed himself. I then found this in the wind when I woke up." Amy pulled out a piece of paper. Wrath's note to Cream. "He was sure he had killed me…" Amy gripped her hammer tightly, even more tears sliding out. "…he was wrong."

She knew everything.

Wrath had a strange look of stun for a moment. "Don't try and stop us, Amy," the robot crossed his arms. "Go home, now, or we'll be forced to finish the job."

"Emerl…" Amy sobbed, showing her deep sorrow now in her jade eyes. "How? How could you do this? Shadow? You too? Blaze! Why? _Why!_" she shouted. "Sonic is dead… _Sonic is **dead.**_" She looked out to them, eyes pleading. "This is going too far! Please, stop!"

The three gods didn't flinch.

"_You all can't have a good enough reason to do this_!"

None said a word.

Amy fell silent. "You're not Emerl…" she whispered. "You're not Shadow, you're not Blaze." Her emotions were flaring. "_You're all dogs to a monster_."

Wrath looked back to her. "Leave, Amy."

"_Not until I kill you all…_" she gripped her hammer, and leaped forward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The God of Deception…

Held mercy at that of a mortal. A _human _mortal. The very thought is absurd. Of all people, how could he be the one to harm me?

"_Because, I am your true master…" _

I serve no one. Not even Chaos will rule me when I reawaken him. This man, this 'genius,' is not my master. I won't die at his hand!

Swifter than any shadow, faster than the blue hedgehog himself, determination burning inside my metal heart…

I dodged the laser shot.

"_What?_" Eggman roared as the red laser burned into the tiled ground where I once stood.

Still clutching at my chest, I kicked the mortal down to the ground. It wasn't enough to injure him, but it was enough to give me time. With a slight limp, I dashed as fast as I could to the metal platform where the purple Chaos Emerald sat.

Eggman gasped and he bolted around on his back. With anger and hatred, he pointed a finger at me. "**_Guards! Destroy that metal bastard, NOW!_**"

Never have I heard the man scream so loud, never have I heard him so full of rage. This wasn't like his fights with Sonic… he wanted me dead. He didn't want to fight me for a challenge. He wanted to fight me to _kill _me. He'd do whatever it takes.

As soon as the words left the man's mouth, thousands and thousands of the orange Eggdrones began to swarm around me, wrapping their disgusting arms around my body to slow me down. I slashed at dozens of them, their oil splashing against my face over and over, making it difficult to see.

But there was no end to them. I quickly called out in my mind.

_Gods! I need assistance! Get over here, now!_

The message would be heard. They will be here soon, but is soon… soon enough?

I continued to trudge through the sea of orange, seeing the metal platform right at my arm's length… but they continued to pile on top of me, slowing me down more and more. My injury was much worse than I thought. I've learned my mistake, and I won't let it happen again…

If there ever is an "again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was stabbing at her violet eyes, and continued to throw her body around high in the sky. "This is getting bad…" she began to shiver. "This is getting bad…"

Rouge flapped her wings, seeing Tails' workshop ahead. She had no time! She jumped onto the steps and banged against the door with her fist. Cream tightened her grip around Rouge's hand.

"Rouge?..." a weak voice was heard past the door.

The bat sighed with unbelievable relief. "Tails! I'm so glad I found you! I-."

"Go away."

The girl froze. "T-Tails, please, this is an emergency! I can't find Sonic and-."

"Sonic is dead."

Rouge and Cream lost their breath. "What?"

"Knuckles killed him. Sonic… Sonic is dead."

The spy couldn't believe her ears. Knuckles? Killing Sonic? How could that be possible? "Tails, please let us in, we need to talk!" Rouge begged.

"No…" the fox said. "No one else… go away… just go away…"

Rouge and Cream continued to try and persuade Tails, but it was futile. He left, and would not reply after some time.

The bat felt tears forming, and Cream began to cry. They walked out, seeing the horrible black clouds overhead. Rouge sat down, and put her arms around the small rabbit, crying herself now.

It's completely hopeless…

"Rouge what's going to happen?" Cream sobbed, trembling in the embrace.

"I don't know…" Rouge cried softly, still looking up to the sky. "I don't know what to do…" Sonic was gone. Tails refused to help. Knuckles must have gone insane. Amy is nowhere to be found. Shadow, Emerl, Blaze are all gods…

What can she do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy leaped forward, fire burning brightly in her eyes. She was fighting for Sonic now, and she had nothing left to live for. She would fight until the end for that hedgehog.

"Wrath!" Betrayal cried out, seeing that the robot wouldn't move. "Get out of the way!"

But he could not. Amy hit the tan god head on, smacking him with her hammer, deep into his side. Wrath flew head first into the ground. "I'll never forgive any of you!" Amy roared.

That was it, she needed to be stopped.

Betrayal and Rejection charged forward in unison. Amy glided to the side, avoiding an attack from the cat, and then counterattacked with a kick to the goddess' side. Unfortunately, Amy was not fast enough to dodge the fist that Betrayal threw at her stomach.

While Amy was stunned, Rejection hit the ground hard. In the next moment, a voice entered each of their heads.

_Gods! I need assistance! Get over here, now! _

"Deception is in trouble?" Wrath echoed in disbelief.

Rejection jumped to her feet at the next instant. "I'll go. Get the other Chaos Emerald," she said. Without another word, she raced off into the source of their leader's distress.

Amy, her breath back, came rushing at the black hedgehog once again. Swinging her weapon, and thrusting kicks in his direction. Betrayal was able to dodge each one, but found it to be difficult. How such a weak girl was giving him trouble, he could never understand.

"Wrath!" Betrayal called out, seeing that the god was doing nothing to assist him.

He held his head down, and did not move. "I'm sorry… I can't fight her."

"_Shadow!" _Amy screamed in-between attacks. "_Why did you do this? You traitor! You traitor! Bring him back! Bring him back!_"

Betrayal was getting irritated. His hands were bruising, and she was starting to break through his defense even! The girl continued to knock him back, until he finally found an opening. He used one swift kick, and threw the girl down to the ground. "My name is Betrayal," he said. "I did this for myself and for Maria. You… you are no concern to me anymore. Sonic is dead." Betrayal glared into her eyes. "I have to deal with the loss of a loved one as well… what makes you so special?"

Amy said nothing; still looking up at the black hedgehog she had called her "friend."

"You're pathetic," Betrayal could feel the dark powers inside him bubbling up. It was time he tested them out. "Say hello to the faker for me."

Amy's eyes widened, and she desperately tried to move to the side, but found it was too late.

"_Die." _

Betrayal snapped his fingers, and instantly after, a pool of darkness appeared around Amy. She let out a gasp and froze. It was too late to run now.

The god then gripped his hand into a fist, and the darkness jumped onto her skin. She screamed in fear, and tried with futility to escape, or to detach the substance, but found it impossible.

The strange darkness absorbed into the girl's body.

Betrayal let out a low laugh. He held his finger over his thumb, waiting to let out one last snap that would finish the girl. "Sonic… I love you," were the final words heard.

_Snap. _

Amy let out an agonizing scream, and her body was enveloped in electricity from the inside out. Her flesh began to burn, and her face contorted into unimaginable pain.

Wrath's eyes seemed to shine; the girl's reflection was deep in his sapphire pools.

Betrayal let out a smirk. He was the traitor? No. She and Sonic abandoned _him_. They were the true traitors. Their deaths would be their punishment.

Amy dropped to the grass, her body smelling of burnt flesh, and her muscles twitching with left over electricity. He had used too much on her. "Guess I don't know my own strength," Betrayal crossed his arms.

Wrath was frozen in place, but it was impossible to read him.

"There's little time…" Betrayal turned his back and walked the opposite way. "We need to get going, Wrath."

Suddenly stern, the god nodded, and walked away, leaving the hedgehog in the grass to die.

As they left her behind…

A gloved finger tingled, and her stomach twitched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't live on much longer… the damned Eggdrones are crushing me… all my power won't go to waste here. I'll rule the world… I'll never lose… I'll never lose…

More energy was flying into my body under the suffocating robots. I won't die. I'll prove who the real master is. I will never lose!

"_I'll never die!" _I screamed, exploding in a sudden burst of emotion. The Eggdrones were scattered across the room as if a toddler had grew bored with his toys. "You have yet to see the 'true master,' Robotnik!" I roared, locking eyes with his.

A growl escaped his lips. "You think you've won?" he glared at me. "You think that destroying a few Eggdrones has made you a god? You're nothing, and you're far from winning." The doctor held a remote in his hand. "You'll always be nothing more than a soulless robot." He pressed a button on it. "Prepare to die."

As the red button clicked, each of the orange robots began to desert the battlefield. I was still weak, and my wound was still open. I wasn't about to lose here.

From behind the doctor, two enormous doors opened themselves up, heated steam escaping its metal prison. He obviously hadn't opened that door for a long time. The tile under Robotnik began to stir, and suddenly lifted into the air, flying deep into the steamed doors.

Moments after, the other robots had fled, and the room had become impossibly quiet. Nothing was heard, and nothing was felt. Apprehension began to wash over me, but I tried to fight it, knowing it would prove as a weakness.

"_You call yourself a true master…_" Dr. Robotnik whispered from the darkness.

"_You call yourself a god..." _he continued. "_I'll show you what you're up against. I'll tear you apart slowly, and drink in your screams of agony. You weak minded fool._"

He's just trying to make me fear him. I can't allow myself to give him the pleasure.

"_And yet you're shaking…" _he laughed, as if reading my thoughts.

It was true. Fear had made its way through my hard armor. In my weakened state, my legs were trembling ever so slightly.

Dr. Robotnik finally made his way out. With one large step, an enormous silver leg appeared, followed by another. The body revealed itself, and the doctor could be seen through a glass case in the giant's chest, operating the entire thing. Its arms sprouted out, bulky, but made to be incredibly fast. On top, the head watched my movement's with its crimson eyes. "Not even a god can stop me!"

I let out a surprised grunt, as the next instant a laser shot into the ground where I had been standing, had I not jumped to the side. Still clutching my wound, I gazed up to the silver beast. It wouldn't be easy to defeat him…

"You think you can storm into my own base and try and steal my Chaos Emerald?" the genius was furious. "You think you can steal my army and impersonate me? You'll pay dearly for it, Metal Sonic!" The robot charged forward, leaving crater-like dents after each footstep.

With another grunt, I leaped back, narrowly avoiding a fist from Robotnik's machine. He didn't stop there. He threw another punch, and another, each faster than the next, barely allowing me to jump back in time. He pushed me back farther and farther, until I was at the edge of the room.

"Die, you traitorous fool!" he roared, hitting another set of buttons.

Backed against the wall now, the robot opened up two secret compartments on its shoulder, revealing two laser turrets. Without a second to spare, I rolled to the side, seeing the barrage of crimson rain completely destroy the metal wall, leaving behind only sparking wires. I couldn't find a chance to attack!

Running as far away as I could, I turned my head to look back. The two silver arms were hefted into the air, the bare knuckles aimed directly at me. In the next moment, large spikes appeared and lined the fists. "Yes, keep running, Metal! Try to escape Death's grasp if you can!" He smashed in an order, and the robot's arms were shot out.

This is my chance.

Gathering up my strength as the arms plummeted towards me like an explosive missile, I dashed straight for them. "You're more of a fool than I thought!" Robotnik cackled.

With perfect aim, I jumped over the fist, feeling my armor scraping against its own. Then, as my feet hit the ground, I ducked low so as the next arm would pass over my body harmlessly. There! He was open without those arms! With speed and agility that could only be matched by Sonic's, I charged at the genius.

Robotnik kept a wide grin across his face.

I extended my claws out, and slashed at the silver armor of the huge robot. Unfortunately, my claws only managed to create light scratches against the beast-like machine. The arms reattached themselves quickly, giving me no time to dodge.

Swatting at me, as if I were nothing more than an annoying rodent, the arm plowed into my side, shooting me across the room. My face planted into the floor, and I could feel the many wires in my stomach sparking with electricity.

A dark shadow found its way over my crumpled body Robotnik clunked his way to me. "_Listen to the whispers… Death is already here, and Death shall take you away." _


	10. The Final Day

Sky: Well, I finally finished it. I guess its not the best chapter, but oh well. I plan to make a sequel to this. I hope its okay.

* * *

Screams echoed down the metal hallways of GUN. Gun fire could be heard past the explosions inside of the base as well as foot steps beating down against the floor. "What the hell are these things?" one cried out, crouching behind metal debris as another fiery explosion burst forth.

Down the hallway, two shaded figures could be seen in the fire. Each one of the strange creatures was shooting strange blasts of energy from their palms, killing friends and family members. Some soldiers stood and fought, while others ran for their lives, fearing the immense power these things had.

The two walked out from the fire, revealing a black hedgehog with crimson eyes. An insane smile was plastered across his face as he suffocated a soldier who had been too daring and too close. The other figure was a tan-colored robot with bright sapphire eyes. Although he was just that, a robot, anyone could tell he had emotion. Where was it? He showed nothing. He simply cracked the skull of any creature that stood in his way.

"Kill it! Kill it!" GUN soldiers roared over the chaos, firing their weapons. Unfortunately, it proved to be futile. The bullets simply ricocheted of the armor of the robot, while the hedgehog could put up a barrier of dark energy with no effort.

Suddenly, the creatures stopped, and the gun fire ceased. All that could be heard was the fizz of electric wires, and the cackle of fires that paved their way. No one dared move, none dared to so much as breathe.

"Hand over the Chaos Emerald!" the one who resembled a shadow screamed, spit hitting the dead soldier at his feet. His eyes burned with anger and excitement.

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" someone called past the hallways. A man with emblems pinned across his vest stepped forward, his hair gray with age. His strange eyes glared through the smoke, each one a different color of determination. "What are you doing?"

A cocky smirk appeared on the one called 'Shadow's' face. "GUN Commander, eh? You already heard me. Don't make me repeat myself! Give us the Ch-."

The robot put an arm in front of Shadow, silencing him. This one was much calmer, but obviously held even more power than the dark creature to order him so. "We want the Chaos Emerald, commander. Give it to us, and no one will be hurt."

The old man took a step back in surprise. "Y-you're that robot from the ARK!"

It nodded. "I am the God of Wrath. I am the one who killed so many people… I am the one who killed your family members as well." It took a step forward, clenching a fist. "Now, stop wasting time and give us the Chaos Emerald!"

The GUN Commander bit his lip, unsure of the decision. If he refused, countless more men would die. If he let them have their way, who knows what havoc they could cause. There was no way of telling if they were even telling the truth. He had no choice but to keep his men fighting.

Wrath's eyes shone with irritation. "You won't give up then?" he whispered, as if reading the man's thoughts.

There was little time. If he died here, he would never see his family again. Neither would any of these men! We don't know what their plans are. Maybe we can give the Chaos Emerald to them, mobilize our army, and attack the two while they're down afterwards.

"Pft," Shadow smirked. "That'll never work."

What was he to do? Either way people would be dying…

"Commander!" a voice was shouted from behind. The man looked back to see a familiar white bat. Rouge. "Don't give up the emerald!"

"Rouge?" the man could barely voice out.

Shadow growled venomously. "Rouge! Get the hell out of here!"

Behind the girl, came a small child. A simple cream colored rabbit, much too innocent or frail to be in this kind of place. The robot gasped. "Cream? What are you doing? You can't be here!"

The rabbit called Cream ran in front of the commander, her eyes shinning with bravery and courage. "Emerl! Don't do this! Don't kill anymore people! Please, you're not like this!"

Silence washed over the room. Shadow's feet scraped against the metal floor. "No, we don't have time to deal with this weakness of yours. I'll kill her now, and get it over with!" He charged forward, power shining in his eyes.

"Betrayal!" Wrath screamed. "Stop this instant!"

It was too late. Wrath jumped to halt the animal's pursuit, but wouldn't be able to make it. Cream screamed, and Rouge tried to help her. But in the end…

Betrayal's lips widened into another insane grin as his bloody hand burst out of the body. "Looks like I missed," he growled, pulling the hand out from the GUN Commander's body. He jumped in the way just in time to save the poor child. He dropped to his knees, unable to stand any longer.

"Commander!" Rouge cried, holding out a hand as if she could stop the man from dying.

He was still alive, but not for long. Cream watched with horrified eyes as the blood oozed out from the commander. Trembling, she looked up at Betrayal.

"Now, it's your turn!" he roared, plunging a hand forward.

Cream howled in fear and winced, already able to feel pain before it hit her. It never came. She looked up to see Wrath with his hand gripped tightly around Betrayal's. "Don't you dare touch her," he warned.

The black hedgehog escaped Wrath's grip and jumped back into a fighting stance. "We need that Chaos Emerald!"

Cream's eyes widened and tears began to roll down her cheeks as Emerl spoke. "No. If you want that Chaos Emerald so badly…" he growled, "Prove it by beating me!"

Shaking the blood off his gloved hand, Betrayal replied, "So be it," and charged forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark laugh escaped the doctor's lips as I lay sprawled on the ground, under his looming shadow. "You're all mine to do with as I please…"

It was true. I was defeated. My system was malfunctioning, and my body could no longer hold itself up. I tried, but only ended in a humiliating display of falling back down. "I still… can fight…" I mumbled weakly.

Dr. Robotnik growled. "You're just like that stubborn hedgehog!" In his anger, he scooped me up into his giant metal hands. "I'll kill you slowly and steadily…"

With no movement left in my body, the genius threw my body out like a bullet shot out of a gun. I crashed straight through the metal doors, feeling the searing pain enter my skull until my body landed in a crumpled heap down the hall. "Haha! Can you still fight?" he mocked me, charging the giant robot forward. "Die, traitor!" He put his leg behind him, and threw his enormous foot into my side, causing me to fly farther through the base.

Eventually, I was completely thrown out of the doctor's hideaway. I landed in muddy dirt outside, plants surrounding my body. Still, I couldn't even move a finger. The world around me was nothing but a dark blob of grey and blue. I felt the liquid drops of rain hit my body.

"Oh, Metal!" Robotnik called out in a disdainful manner. "You seem to have run off again! Come on out!"

Damn that man… damn him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain droplets slid down the sleek sides of the tall machine. The sky above became almost a pitch black, clouds covering the entire area, as if the entire planet was full of them. Robotnik didn't seem to care of this omen though. All he knew was that Metal Sonic must be destroyed.

That fool of a robot. To think _he _would try to betray Robotnik a second time? Did he not know that this was a super genius he was dealing with? Did he not know that it was Dr. Robotnik who created him? He'll know…

With each step echoing through the forest trees, the clouds above helped the doctor resemble that of a demon from the underworld. The wind blew harshly through the leaves of each tree, and lightning and thunder began to roar. Robotnik looked to his side to see a familiar blue robot, unconscious in the green bushes. His ebony blood spilled out from his body, while his crimson eyes no longer threatened. It was time to die.

"For Sonic the Hedgehog…" Robotnik could feel a fiery passion in his heart as he aimed a fist at the robot. "The one I could have called my friend… the one I called my adversary… _the one you destroyed!"_ he screamed. "I'll kill you. But you'll never see him where you're going. Back to Hell with you, demon!"

Feeling the rage inside, feeling Sonic the Hedgehog's lost courage, feeling the betrayal of his own creation… he threw down his finger to press the finishing button.

Before he pressed it however, he felt sadness. Robotnik had nothing in his life. He had no friends, he had no love. All he had were his robots and machines, and yet… here this one. He betrayed him! Robots were all he had, and yet they proved to be nothing as well. Now with Sonic the Hedgehog gone… he was an empty shell of a human. Death to the demon in blue that did this to him!

Robotnik's breath halted as he slammed down the red button. Not because he cared for the robot, but because an explosion from behind knocked him off balance, causing the final shot to miss almost completely. What was this?

In a swift movement, he turned his body around to face the cause of the explosion. His eyes grew wide and his heart nearly jumped out of his throat. His entire base was in flames! Even under the heavy rainfall, the fire cackled and burned away at his hard work, destroying all his robot henchmen as well. What happened? Was it lightning?

A violet cat, drenched under the liquids stepped forward from the flames. Golden eyes pierced through the darkness, and a stubborn scowl was plastered across her face.

"Blaze the Cat…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Emerl.

I am no longer bound by Chaos. I am no longer ruled by Destruction. I will be referred to as I want, and I will fight for whatever I see fit.

The one called Betrayal, Shadow, tried to hurt Cream. He tried to hurt Rouge. I'll never let that happen, no one will hurt them!

Betrayal's gleaming eyes were filled with a strange blood lust I had never seen before. Was he truly fighting for Maria now? With his purpose in the dark, he'll be weak. He charged at me, moving in a random zigzag motion.

"Be careful, Emerl," Cream squeaked from behind me.

"Don't worry," I said calmly, dodging a fist. I grabbed Betrayal by the arm, and held it tight. "Shadow here doesn't know what a true god is."

With a growl, he tried to break free once again, only to find it impossible. "Let go of me you damn traitor!"

"Rouge, Cream, hurry and help the commander," I said fixing my blue eyes on them. "I'll take care of him somewhere safer."

"There is no place to hide from Destruction!" Betrayal screamed, darkness forming around his body. "There is no safe place!"

Without another word, I hunched down low, and launched myself high up into the air. Not giving so much as a flinch, I blasted through the metal reinforcements, carrying a rage filled god behind me. Eventually, I landed up onto the top floor of the GUN base, the roof.

With a displeased grunt, I threw Betrayal to the ground, watching the rain wash across his black body. "I told you, don't hurt my friends."

The dark clouds swirled overhead, winds blowing through Betrayal's quills at high speeds. "You don't have any friends," he spat, standing up to his feet. Behind the new god, I could see a dark ocean. This GUN base was held on a small island, kept in secrecy inside the large sea.

The waves thrashed against the small island's cliffs, upset by the misbalance in power. Chaos was to blame for this omen.

"What do you fight for?" I suddenly asked, roaring over the thunder.

Betrayal gritted his teeth, not daring to make a sudden move. "I fight for Maria. I fight so that one day I can see her again."

"You know this isn't what she wanted."

"I don't care," he hissed.

I took a step closer, and saw him nearly cringe. "You betray the one you love?"

Betrayal, Shadow the Hedgehog, smirked. "I'm called the God of Betrayal for a reason. Now, enough talk. It's time to finish you!"

With a battle cry, he leaped forward, throwing out his fists, and sending out kicks. Calmly, I stepped back, letting each attack hit nothing but the air where I once stood. "You don't even know my power," I laughed. "Did you forget that I can copy abilities?"

In mid-punch from my enemy, I snapped my fingers. Betrayal froze in place, seeing his dark ooze forming around his feet. With a gasp, he jumped backwards, just narrowly avoiding the sticky ooze.

"That's not all I can do."

Betrayal watched with wide eyes as my body began to liquefy, before transforming into a perfect replica of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Long time no see, Faker!" I said with Sonic's usual grin. "I bet ya didn't think I'd be back so soon, huh?"

Growling, Betrayal glared daggers into my emerald eyes. "You think pretending to be Sonic will slow me down?"

With a smile, I waved a hand at him as if he weren't important. "Come on now, you know we're buddies. Would ya really hurt me?"

"Without another thought." He snapped his fingers and the dark ooze formed again. With ease, I jumped to the side, a cocky grin across my face. "Bastard!" He snapped his fingers dozens of times now, causing the black energy to follow my every move. Still, without an effort, I used my sonic speed to run forward and knee the Faker in his soft stomach.

"Is that all ya got?" I laughed mockingly. "Was it really worth it to kill me Shadow?"

Coughing up blood from the intensity of the attack, Betrayal wiped it off his lips. "I never killed you, but I'll be glad to do it now!" In a swift movement, too fast for me even, he pinned me down against the ground. The water dripped down from his quills and hit my face and I could feel his warm breath panting against my face.

With a smile, I let my body liquefy again, transforming into someone he should easily recognize. "Shadow…"

His face went pale. "Maria?"

"You say you fight for me…" I whispered. "But I'm right here."

Betrayal clenched his jaw shut, feeling rage shiver across his body. "Do you think I'm stupid?" He threw a punch down at me.

Unfortunately, the punch was a little too slow, and it was apparent he indeed didn't want to hit even a creature that resembled Maria. I slid out from underneath, and his fist did nothing but put a dent in the ground where I once was. I returned to my true form and stood behind him. "A little," I laughed.

"Stop messing with me…" Betrayal growled.

With a shrug I replied, "If you say so. I'll show you the powers of a soul, the power of a heart. Chaos is power, and power is controlled by the heart. If you ever want to win, you'd best learn to get one!"

There was no time to defend for Betrayal. I landed a jaw crunching punch across his face, sending him sprawled to the ground, blood present in his mouth. The rain fell harder, and the wind blew stronger.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the crashing waves and the roars of the storm.

"_Get up. We have a Chaos Emerald to collect,_" I whispered.

Betrayal stared back at me, eyes wide in confusion.

My name is Emerl. My name is Wrath. I am an all powerful god, and I am a friend of Cream the Rabbit. I will do what I want, and I will bring Chaos back to this planet!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goddess of Rejection stood clear in the view of the massive beast in front of her. Flames of the underworld crackled from behind, even as the rain poured down across the forest. Her face showed nothing. Her purpose was still unknown.

Who was this girl?

"Do you really think you can win, where your leader failed?" Robotnik growled, feeling his anger swelling up as the flames did his base.

Rejection gave no comment, but simply held out her hand. The purple Chaos Emerald shone brightly under the dark rain.

Robotnik could scarcely believe it! How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so careless as to leave the Chaos Emerald open for the enemy to take? He had gotten too caught up in destroying Metal Sonic to notice! This can't be! He's a genius! A simple mistake was all it was…

"A simple mistake is all it takes," Rejection scowled. "Gods don't make mistakes, where you mortal beings are abundant with these atrocities."

The genius let out a gasp. This was certainly a mood change from her usual behavior. Feeling pressured, he remembered the damaged Metal Sonic next to him. In a swift movement, he scooped up the robot and held him out to Rejection. "Why don't we just make a deal?" he laughed, feeling his pride returning. "Your leader, for my Emerald."

Rejection crossed her arms.

"You think I care about that scrap?"

Robotnik's smile soon faded into a rage-filled frown. "I guess you won't mind if I kill him right now then," he threatened, pointing his other fist at 'Deception.'

With a shrug, Rejection shook her head. "I'd rather be the one to kill him." She looked at the Chaos Emerald for a moment. "Here, catch." She tossed the object into the rain filled sky.

Yes! It was all his now!  
Robotnik dropped Metal Sonic without a second thought, reaching for the purple salvation. Everything would work out now! All his dreams would still come true; he'd always be the one to rule the world!

"The things greed does to you humans…" Rejection sighed. Just as the genius was about to regain his most powerful object, the violet goddess seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of it. "Your heart is weak and fickle, you could never harness the power of Chaos," she said, while grabbing it in mid-air.

No! How could he have been so stupid? Robotnik bolted around, seeing where he had left the traitorous robot. This can't be! He let his greed get the better of his mind. There was no way!

Feeling desperate, he urged his beast forward; nearly stumbling he was so anxious to get back to the traitor. Right there! It was impossible to miss now! He stretched out his robot's arm and dived forward.

Too late.

That purple female picked him up in a flash, and jumped out of the way. Robotnik plunged head-first into the dirt, feeling the whole robot around him quiver and shake as he hit. No time to waste!

He turned around, looking through the rain and fire for any sign of the two gods. They had disappeared.

Dr. Robotnik couldn't keep it in anymore. Everything he had once had… he lost it all. Everything he loved, everything! It was all gone. He put his hands on his head and gripped tightly, craning his head back to let out a pain-filled scream. It echoed past the patter of the rains, and blew out the sound of the cackling fire. Such deep sorrow.

Sonic the Hedgehog was gone… his robots were gone… his pride had vanished… his power was nothing… and now… the world was gone too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strange light peeked its way through the darkness surrounding me. My body was numb, and pain had set its way all across my body. It was fading away, however, as a purple light soothed through the raging darkness, slowly bringing me back to life.

My eyes revealed everything as a blur, but I could slowly make out my surroundings. Rain was pouring relentlessly, pounding into my metal head, giving new pain into my systems. I was still in the forest, but hid well.

I looked up and saw that purple light that had saved me. Once my eyes adjusted, I noticed that Rejection was hunched over my body. With a bright violet emerald in her hand, she moved it slowly across my wounds. The light entered each bruise, scratch, or dent, and fixed it in a matter of minutes.

Still not feeling myself, I unconsciously let out, "You can heal?"

Rejection's golden-yellow eyes burned into mine. "You don't know what I can do."

Once again, I could not control myself. I asked her such simple, useless questions. "Why did you save me?"

Her eyes left my own, looking back to the gaping wound in my chest. "You were stupid to go against your weakness," she growled, letting the healing light enter the oil-filled wound.

I watched as circuits connected back to each other, and as metal slowly reformed onto my chest. What was I to say? Once again, I failed to defeat that man. I said nothing, but simply watched as she continued to heal me, the rain falling on each of us.

"I let him live," she suddenly brought up.

For a moment, I was stunned, but regained my senses. I felt my old self returning, grinning mentally. "And why was that?"

Still, Rejection kept her eyes on my bruises. "You want to be the one to kill him, don't you?"

She knows me well.

Before I could speak, she continued on. "Besides, you're still stupid. Once you get smart enough to figure out how to beat your weakness, you'll be worthy of calling yourself a god."

I continued to keep that grin on mentally. "Thank you for saving me. I won't let such weakness befall me again."

"Tch," was all she let out, standing up to her feet.

My body, of course, was still sore. With a strained effort, I made it up to my own feet. The Chaos Emerald indeed held amazing power. "Wrath and Betrayal must have the last Emerald by now," I said.

Rejection looked out from the trees and into the dark clouds. "We'll meet them at the shrine."

Crossing my arms, I looked to the girl. It seems I do indeed have a weakness. I underestimated Robotnik, and I underestimated this girl. Like she said, I'll have to grow stronger to destroy such weaknesses. When I'm ready, I'll get Dr. Eggman again.

Without another thought, the two of us disappeared into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ocean waves beneath me crashed against each other, in an attempt to create as much destruction and mayhem possible. Lightning was flaring across the skies now, and thunder constantly boomed. Betrayal sat on my back, his arms gripped firmly on my shoulders.

I flew forward, the flames from the jet in my back giving me some slight warmth even as the world around us was cold. I looked behind to the GUN base now.

It was in ruins… but I know that Mam-…

-I know that Rouge and Cream are okay.

Betrayal gazed deep into the sky-blue Chaos Emerald, entranced by its power and beauty. His ebony quills and his crimson eyes shone with the gem's radiance. He was one fascinated with power.

Now the island was nothing more than a speck, and all around us was the raging ocean. Harsh winds blew against us, but I kept steady to my course, and Betrayal seemed not to notice. Lightning strayed near us a few times, but knew to keep its distance. We gods control the chaos now.

Angel Island was just ahead! The world's destruction is here! Gerald, I'll finally fulfill my promise to you… I'll finally dispose of all these ungrateful humans who took everything away from you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six Chaos Emeralds floated in the air around my azure metal body. The Master Emerald shine lay just ahead, and Rejection followed behind me. Feeling no rush, I walked up the wooden bridge, letting the power flow through, feeling the excitement of destruction in my veins.

Knuckles the Echidna, the Guardian, sat at the edge of the shrine. His arms were tightly clamped around his body, as the winds and rain continued to beat against him. "Guardian!" I boomed, my voice sounding like a true god's voice.

The animal spun around to face me, his violet eyes wide. "Metal Sonic!" he shouted over the thunder. He saw the Chaos Emeralds. "Are you the cause of this storm?"

I nodded, laughing softly to myself.

Knuckles clenched his fists together. "No one will see the Master Emerald!" He charged forward in a rage, ready to fight to the death.

I simply held my position, laughing at his pathetic attempts.

At my will, the Chaos Emeralds floated in front of me to make an 'O' shape. Slowly they spun around, gaining speed, until the multitude of every color flashed into a simple white light. "Go down," I laughed.

From the center of the Emeralds, an incredibly powerful burst of energy left it, in the shape of a lightning strike. It hit Knuckles dead-on in the chest, throwing him down to the side. If he was dead or not, I didn't care. He lay in the grass, body twitching, and he was out of my way. That was all that mattered.

The Chaos Emeralds stopped their spinning, and went back to hovering around me. It was all too great for me. I couldn't stop laughing, and I didn't want to. I walked up the steps of the shrine, feeling Destruction's coming any moment now.

From a distance, I saw the bright blue light. Slowly it grew larger and larger, until Wrath and Betrayal stood right in front of me. The sky-blue Chaos Emerald floated in with the ring of the other six, and I touched the Master Emerald with my claw.

The two said nothing. That was the way I liked it anyways.

The Chaos Emeralds began to spin again, forming into a ring of light. "Chaos… We that serve you, we that have gathered the Chaos Emeralds… we have worked hard to see to it that you return."

I gripped onto the corner of the Master Emerald, feeling almost overwhelmed as the power and winds whirled around all of us.

"Deception, Rejection, Betrayal, Wrath…" I continued. "By all the gods that have worked and served you… we all command you… Reawaken Chaos! Reawaken the God of Destruction! Bring mayhem unto this planet!" I roared. "Bring sorrow, bring hatred, and bring eternal suffering! Let no human rest in peace!"

The ground beneath us shook, and the Master Emerald shone with a radiance that surpassed the sun. A monstrous roar traveled along Earth's winds, making sure to all that it could be heard. Thunder was outmatched already by him, lightning rained down simply by his voice. Winds twisted and turned in fear, oceans flooded across the beaches.

"Yes, yes!" I cackled, raising my hands into the air. "The world is ours! The world is ours! The universe is at its knees!"

Slowly, the bright blue liquid emerged from the Master Emerald. It grew and grew, until it was the size of a sky scraper. Perfect Chaos…

Destruction is here…

The world is mine.


End file.
